Clandestine Meeting
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: John Cena stops on the side of the road to help a girl who's car broke down.He offers to take her to the next town.Sabine is engaged to be married but it's arranged.Neither one knows how much this chance meeting will change their lives.Cena/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I hope you like it. Please Review

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and Kinley Orton for the help with the idea.

* * *

Sabine Patel quietly left her parents house and got into her SUV. She just wanted to get away from everyone. From her parents and the guy they were pushing her to marry. She didn't want to deal with them anymore.

She headed out on the highway and just drove. As she did, she thought about everything. Her father, Raj, was from Bahrain and had come to America in 1979 while her mother, Sharon, was from California. They had met when Raj started working for Sharon's father at the family vineyard. Most everyone in Sharon's family objected to the relationship. They were shocked when Sharon ended up pregnant before they were married.

Her father, Warren, made Raj marry Sharon immediately and soon Sabine was born in 1980. After Sabine was born, Warren gave Raj and Sharon a house on the estate and soon everyone had come to like Raj and welcomed him into the family.

As Sabine drove on the road, she thought about when her parents told her they had found her a husband who was from Bahrain like her father.

_Flashback: _

"_Sabine, we have found you a husband." Raj Patel said when he walked into the room._

"_What? Dad, I can find my own husband." Sabine replied to him._

"_No, I don't think so. I don't trust these America boys so, I have found you a husband. He is from Bahrain."_

"_Why would I want to marry someone from Bahrain?"_

"_Sabine Naia Patel, don't disrespect your father." Sharon Patel said walking in the room._

"_I wasn't doing that. I just don't want to marry someone I don't know. I want to pick my own husband or my own anything."_

"_I'm sorry Sabine. This is how it is. You will marry Naveen. No exceptions." Raj said before walking out._

"_I can't believe you are okay with this." Sabine said turning to her mother. "You really want your daughter to have an arranged marriage."_

"_Sabine, I agree with your father. You need someone stable and Naveen is that. He is someone your father thinks is perfect. So, I'm in agreement." Sharon replied. "You will meet Naveen tomorrow."_

_Sabine watched as her mother walked out and knew it was no use talking to them right now. They wouldn't budge on this. The next day, she met Naveen. He seemed nice especially to her parents. Raj allowed them to spend time together alone. He trusted Naveen to be a gentleman to her._

Sabine had to laugh at the thought that her dad trust Naveen. Yes, he had been nice to start off with but he had a dark side that no one in her family saw. She herself hadn't seen it until their so called second date. She had told him that she wanted to wait for a while before setting the date. She wanted them to know each other more. Naveen wasn't happy with that. He pushed her into the wall and told her there would be no postponing the wedding. They would be married in a week whether she agreed or not.

After that conversation was when she decided to leave to clear her head. She told no one she was leaving. She just packed a bag and got into her SUV. She had no idea where she was going. She just needed the time and space. She drove toward San Francisco but decided to drive further. She knew her family would probably think she went to San Francisco. So, she would go on to somewhere else.

She looked at the road and realized it was dark and she was in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, she felt the SUV start to stall. She pulled over and it cut off completely. She tried to get it started but nothing would happen.

"Great, just great." She said to herself. She popped the hood and tried to figure out what was going on. But she really knew nothing about cars.

She got back into the SUV as it was midnight and got out her cell phone. She saw that she had no service.

"Seriously. Are you kidding me?" She said to herself. "Why does this happen to me?"

She waited and saw no one come by. She had her hazard lights blinking so if anyone drove by, they would know she was having car issues. She kept trying to get a signal on her phone but nothing worked.

"Unbelievable." She said throwing her phone onto the seat of the SUV.

It was then that she noticed a car pulling up behind hers. She hoped it was someone who wanted to help her. She got out of the SUV and walked a little to meet the person.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The guy in the car asked her.

"No. My car will not start and my cell has no service." She said quickly. She wasn't afraid like she might probably should have been since she was alone in the middle of nowhere but she wasn't.

"Can I check out the car if you want?"

"That would great. I have a flashlight." She walked back to her SUV and got the flashlight. She handed it to him. "I appreciate you doing this."

"No problem. Anything to help a beautiful lady such as yourself." He flirted with her.

"Yeah. Let's get this done and you can flirt with me later." She laughed. She was a little shocked that she was so bold because it wasn't how she was normally.

"Alright." He walked to the front of the SUV and looked under the hood. "Yeah, your starter is gone. So, there is no way this car is going anywhere."

"Great. I don't suppose you have cell service?"

"Let me check." He took out his phone and checked. "No, no service."

"Great. Now I'm not going to get this fixed."

"You wouldn't get it fixed tonight anyway. It's almost one in the morning."

"Unbelievable." She sighed.

"If you want, I can give you a ride to a hotel. I'm going there myself. I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything."

"Okay." She laughed. "Let me get my stuff."

"Okay."

She headed to the SUV and got her stuff out. She locked the door and pressed the button to set the alarm. She then headed to the car.

"Well, since I'm taking you to a hotel, can I get your name?" He asked once they were on the road toward the next town.

"Sabine Patel." She answered.

"Alright, Sabine. I'm John." He replied to her.

"Nice to meet you. So, do you make it a habit to rescue people, John?"

"No. I'm actually a WWE superstar."

"Like pro wrestling?"

"Yeah. I take it you don't watch."

"I have on occasion. But it's been awhile."

"What about you? Why were you on the side of the road at midnight?"

"I needed to get away from things and thought a drive would help."

"What things? If you want to talk about it. I don't mean to pry." He replied. He didn't know why he was so interested in knowing this girl.

"No, it's fine. My parents have decided I need a husband so, they found me one. Someone I don't' know that well and I have only met twice." She replied moving her black hair out of her face.

"Like an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah. My dad is from Bahrain where arranged marriages are common."

"What about your mom?"

"She is from California but she agrees with my dad."

"So, you don't like the guy?"

"I don't. I told him I wanted to wait to set a date until we knew each other better. I know my parents won't let me out of this marriage."

"So, what happened when you told him?"

"He got angry. He was nice to my family and nice the first meeting. But when I told him I wanted to wait, he pushed me up against a wall and told me this marriage would take place whether I agreed or not. So, I took off." She didn't' know why she was so comfortable telling him all of this. She had only met him like ten minutes before.

"Sounds like someone you don't need to be with."

"Yeah. But my parents won't let me out."

"Well, maybe things will work out." He said as he pulled into the hotel.

"Maybe." She replied as they stopped. Both headed in.

"Checking in, John Cena." John said to the desk clerk.

"Of course." The clerk checked John in and then turned to Sabine. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I would like a room please."

"I'm sorry. We have no vacancies. We have a big convention at the hotel."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." The clerk said turning away.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sabine said. This was so not her night.

"Relax, you can stay with me." John said to her.

"Are you sure? I mean you have already done enough for me."

"It's not a problem really. It has a king size bed so it's big enough."

"Okay. If it's not a big inconvenience." She replied shocked she was accepting this offer. This was not like her. She had only known this guy for a few hours and she was sharing a hotel room with him. But she didn't feel afraid at all. She felt comfortable with him.

"It's not." He said as he picked up her bag and they headed to the elevator and up to the room.

Sabine wondered as they head to the room what her family was thinking. She knew they knew she was gone. She hadn't left a note because she wanted to be alone. She wanted to figure things out. She had no idea how complicated things were going to get.

Please Review! Like or Dislike it


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, Cena's baby doll, ctina, mickeysgirl90, cenarko1986, xMyHeartShine, and Kinley Orton for the reviews. You guys are awesome as always.

Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story

Thanks to Kinley Orton for the help with this chapter.

I hope you like this chapter. It took a little bit to write as i couldn't get the words right in it. I hope you aren't disappointed about how it turned out. It had to happen this way to get to the next part in the story.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel room and went in. John put both their bags on the floor and head over to the bed. He really couldn't explain why he invited her to stay with him. He had just met her but he felt amazingly comfortable with her.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Sabine asked once they were inside.

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks." She got her bag and took out what she needed and then headed to the bathroom not knowing she left her cell phone on the bed.

Just as she got in the shower, John heard her cell phone going off. He picked it up and saw it said dad calling. He didn't answer it because he had no idea how her dad would react to him answering the phone. A few minutes later, she got a text message. He couldn't help but read it.

"_Sabine, you can't hide. We will be married no matter where you are. Naveen."_

John was shocked that someone would say that. Threaten someone like that but it really made him understand what she had said about her future husband. It was still weird to him that she was going to be married to someone she didn't' know. How hard that had to be on her. He heard the water turn off and she came out a little while later dressed in pajama pants and a camisole top.

"Thanks for this. It's really nice of you." She said putting everything up in her bag.

He couldn't get over how beautiful she really was but he reminded himself she was engaged to be married.

"It's not a problem. I couldn't let you be alone in this town." He replied. "Oh, your phone went off while you were showering. I'm going to get one myself."

She watched as he went into the bathroom and it was then that she got her phone and checked her messages. She had two messages from her dad, two from her mom and three from Naveen. She also had two text messages from Naveen. All the messages said the same thing pretty much. She would be married no matter where she was or what she said.

She sighed and put phone in her bag. She didn't' want to deal with them right now. She wanted to be left alone about the whole wedding and marriage. She heard the water shut off and knew John would be coming out. She sighed again she still had no idea what she was going to do about her impending marriage.

John walked out and could see that she was deep in thought and knew it was probably about her future marriage.

"Sabine, everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just my parents telling me I'm going to be married whether I want to be or not." She said softly. "I hate that this is my life. Marrying someone I don't know and having a life I don't' want."

"It must be hard to have to do that." John said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all of this. You don't want to hear about my life." She realized that she really shouldn't be sharing all of this with him.

"It's fine. I don't mind listening." He really didn't mind hearing her talk. It was obvious that she needed someone to listen to her and not tell her what she should do. "It seems you need someone because everyone else just wants to tell you what to do."

"They do want to do that." She laughed before getting serious. "It's just my family has traditions and beliefs. Some I agree with, others I don't. And having an arranged marriage is one I don't agree with."

"I get that." He laughed.

"It's not just that. I'm afraid of Naveen. I'm afraid of being married to him."

"Because of what he did when you said you wanted to postpone the wedding."

"Yeah. What if he is like that always?"

"Sabine, I can't answer that. I wish I could tell you he won't be but it seems like maybe he will be."

"I know." She sighed. "Thanks for listening though." She smiled.

"Not a problem. It's late, let's head to bed."

"Yeah." She walked to one side and laid down. As she did, she thought about what might be her wedding night with Naveen. She didn't want him to be the first. She worried about how it would be with him.

She wanted to forget everything. The fact that she had to marry someone she didn't know and that he would the first guy for her. She wanted to forget her life as it was. She looked over to John who was almost asleep. She honestly couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"John." She whispered to him.

"Yeah." He asked opening his eyes to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have something to ask you. I guess a favor maybe."

"Okay, what is it?" He never expected her to ask what she was going too.

"Make me forget about everything."

"How can I do that?"

"Make love to me, right now."

He was shocked she just asked that. He honestly wasn't sure how to respond. She was, after all, engaged but a part of him wanted to be with her.

"Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I know it's probably not a good idea but I need this. I need to forget everything. Everything in my life." She placed her hand on his face and looked into his eyes. "Please do this for me."

She honestly couldn't' believe she was asking him for this. It was not something she normally would have done. But she didn't want her first time to be with Naveen. She was afraid of him and that wasn't the first time she wanted to remember. She knew this was probably her only chance to be with someone else and she knew John would be gentle with her. This wasn't something she planned or even thought about. But something about John made her want him to be the first.

"You're engaged to someone. Do you know what you're asking?"

"I know exactly what I'm asking. I need to forget about all of this. I want to forget my life even if it is just for a few hours." She leaned in and kissed him.

He wasn't sure this was a good idea but he started to kiss her back. After everything she told him about what was going on, it was obvious that she needed something. He continued to kiss her and started to remove her clothes. He slowly began to make love to her not knowing this was her first time.

As he made love to her, it was exactly what she wanted it to be. It was slow and gentle and so caring. She finally wasn't thinking about anything but being in this moment with him. Everything he was doing felt wonderful to her. She didn't want this moment to end but she knew it would. She knew the next day both of them would go back to their lives as it was before.

Afterwards as she laid there with her head on his chest, she couldn't believe how wonderful everything had felt with him. She wondered could she go back to her life as it was, knowing she could feel this way with him.

"Sabine, are you okay?" He asked noticing she was quiet.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you regret this?"

"No. It was exactly what I needed." She then decided to tell him this had been her first time. She didn't want them to have any secrets even though the odds were after this, they wouldn't see each other again.

"You just seemed quiet."

"I was thinking about things." She took a breath. "This was my first time and it was wonderful."

He, once again, was shocked by what she said. He had no idea this had been her first and he wasn't exactly sure what was going to come from this. She was engaged and her family expected her marry this guy they had chosen.

"I know you're shocked. But you have to understand my family's traditions and beliefs. It has always been understood in my family that sex was to be between married people. You give yourself to your husband on your wedding night and he is the only person you should be with." She took another breath. "I didn't want my first time to be with Naveen. I'm afraid of being with him. This was how I wanted it to be. God, this sounds so bad like I used you."

"Hey, you didn't do that. You asked me to do this for you and I chose to. So, there was no using in anyway."

"I just want you to know that you made this so special and you made me feel special."

"That is how you should feel."

"I just wanted you to know that." She kissed him again and was soon asleep.

He had a hard time getting to sleep the rest of the night. He just thought about everything and where all this would lead.

Please Review! This chapter was hard to get right so, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning both got up and got dressed. Sabine had no idea what was going to happen now. Everything from last night had made her think about things. She wondered if she could go against her family and not marry someone she didn't know.

"So, do we need to talk about things?" She asked John as they were in the hotel room.

"I'm not sure. This is not something I planned."

"I know. I didn't have this in mind either but I don't regret it. It was what I needed last night."

"I know that."

"John, last night you made me feel so special. You made me feel feelings that I hadn't before. I don't want that to go away but I'm not sure where we go from here or anything."

"You know that you don't want to get married to that guy, right?"

"I know I don't but I'm not sure there is a way out of it. I don't know if I'm strong enough to go against my family and their traditions."

"You went against that last night. You told me yourself, that sex before marriage was not something your family or culture approved of but last night, you asked me to make love to you and I did."

"I know. I honestly don't know what I want do about things."

"Sabine, you don't want to marry to him. So, why don't you come to Tampa with me? You can clear your head some more and your family wouldn't think to look for you there."

"Tampa, huh." She said thinking about it. It would be somewhere that her family wouldn't think to look for her. "Okay. I will go with you."

"Okay. Let's check out and head to the airport." He was a little shocked that she agreed but he knew she wanted to think about things.

They got their stuff together and headed downstairs. Sabine was shocked when they got to the desk and there was her parents and Naveen.

"Sabine, you're okay." Sharon said hugging her. "We were so worried."

"How did you find me?" She was shocked that they had located her.

"We found your car and followed the road to here. We figured that you took a room here until you could get your car fixed."

"I did. I got a ride to the hotel." She said to them. It was the truth.

"Good. Now, we can go home and get started on this wedding." Her father said stepping forward. He immediately noticed John there. "Can I help you?"

"Dad, mom, Naveen. This is John. He gave me a ride last night to the hotel. He was the only car that stopped."

"Well, thank you for helping my fiancée." Naveen said to him although with some hatred in his voice.

"It's wasn't a problem. I was headed here anyway." John replied sensing that this guy wasn't happy that Sabine had spent any time with him.

"Well, thank you. Sabine, let's go." Her father said in the same tone as Naveen.

"Just a minute. I would like to thank John and talk to him." She said walking to John and pulling him away from her family. "I'm sorry. I never thought they would track me."

"I guess they really wanted to find you." He looked over at them. "Look, here is my number. In case you decide to leave again."

"Thank you for everything." She smiled slightly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I meet you. Maybe we will see each other again." He smiled back.

"Yeah, maybe." She wanted to hug him but she knew her parents would not be happy about it. "Goodbye, John."

"Goodbye, Sabine." He walked to the desk and checked out. He watched her walk over to her parents and then leave. He wondered if he would see her again or if this would be their only meeting.

She walked over to her parents and followed them out. She saw that they had gotten her SUV fixed. Her parents got into their car while Naveen got into hers. She got into the passenger seat while he drove. She wasn't looking forward to being alone with him. They started back to Napa.

"So, do you want to tell me why you left?" He asked as they drove.

"I needed to clear my head. This marriage was just sprung on me. I never had say in it. I don't really know you and that is why I wanted to wait until we knew each other better."

"There will be no waiting." He laughed. "We are going to be married in five days. Your parents are planning it out."

"Why the rush to get married? It's made and there is no backing out."

"That is right. There is no backing out. But the rush is mine and your father's. He wants us to be married soon and for me to learn the family business."

"What if I wanted to move? What if after we are married, I want us to live on our own away from my family?"

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I think we need to be on our own."

He laughed when she said that. "We will stay in Napa with your family. This is my chance to be in America and part of a wealthy family. I will not let anything mess that up including you. Once we are married, you will be the dutiful wife."

"If you think I will not have a life of own, you're wrong." She wasn't expecting him to backhand her across the face.

"Don't you back talk me. You will do what I say. As my wife, you will obey me and honor what I say. You will not question me. Is that understood?"

When she didn't answer him, he hit her again. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good. Then do something to make sure no one can see if there are bruises."

She got out her makeup and started to put it on. She didn't say another word on the whole drive to Napa.

They soon arrived at her family estate. Once there, her mom took her into the house and showed her the wedding clothes for the wedding. Naveen went to talk to her father about something.

"Sabine, are you okay?" Sharon asked her daughter.

"Yes. I'm just thinking about things." Sabine replied as she sat in the bedroom looking at the clothes.

"Are you concerned about the wedding night? Because it is normal to be nervous about it."

"Were you?"

"No because your father and I had already been together. But Sabine, I don't condone that. You know that sex before marriage is not something you should do. I made a mistake and I'm glad you didn't. You waited until your wedding night which is only a few days away."

"Yeah." She said. She knew her mother wouldn't understand about what happened. So, she knew she would keep it to herself as she had no one to talk too. All her friends were related to her or her family and she knew they would tell her parents if she told them anything.

"Do we need to talk about what you can expect on your wedding night?"

"No, that's okay." Sabine really didn't want to talk about this with her mother.

"Alright. Let's chose some wedding clothes." Her mother got back to picking things out.

Sabine watched and agreed with whatever her mother said. She knew it was no use to say what she wanted as she knew it was only what her family wanted.

"So, Naveen, I take it you and Sabine had a nice talk on the way here." Raj asked him as they sat in the office.

"We did. She understands that we will be married and live here."

"About that. I have talk to Warren and we would like you to move to Tampa and head up the new orange orchard there. We think it's for the best."

"Alright. So, when would we move there?" Naveen wasn't happy about not being in Napa but he would do what Raj wanted.

"You will move in three months."

"Alright."

Naveen hated that they had to move but he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of his dream life. He would move to Tampa and run the new business. He had agreed to the marriage to get out of Bahrain and help run the business. Sabine was merely his ticket to what he wanted which was why this marriage was going too happened whether she wanted it or not.

Please Reivew.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to hardyrhodescenafan1, Cena's baby doll, RKOsgirl92, ctina, mickeysgirl90, cenarko1986, xMyHeartShine, alana2awesome, , and bsbfan558 for all the great reviews so far.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly and it was soon time for the wedding. Sabine wasn't looking forward to this. She pretended to be happy as she participated in the wedding festivities. But being married to Naveen was the last thing she wanted. Her father had talked to her about the marriage and told her how important it was. He made sure to make it clear to her that she will marry Naveen and move with him to Tampa. She was excited to move away from her family but hated that she would be married to Naveen.

"Sabine, you're supposed to be happy. This is your wedding day." Her cousin, Lakhi, said to her as she helped her get dressed.

"I'm happy. I'm just thinking about the move and what not." She replied as the hairdresser did her hair.

"You should be happy to move."

"I'm happy."

"Alright. Oh, did I tell you? Bakul got us tickets to the WWE. I'm so excited."

"Lakhi, I didn't know you liked the WWE."

"I love wrestling. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. God, those guys are hot." She laughed.

"I wouldn't know." Sabine laughed even thought she knew exactly who John Cena was.

"You should come. You and Naveen."

"Lakhi, you can talk about that after the wedding." Sharon said walking in. "It's time."

Everyone soon was at the wedding. Everything went according to the plan and Sabine and Naveen were married. The rest of the celebration went exactly as Sharon had planned.

It was soon time for Sabine and Naveen to leave the celebration and start their honeymoon and wedding night. It was not something Sabine was looking forward to. After he hit her in the car on the way back, he hadn't hit her again but she worried that he might.

They arrived at the hotel where their wedding night was going to take place. They arrived at the room and headed in. He immediately started kissing her the minute they were in the room. She was uncomfortable with it. She tried to tell herself that this was her husband and she was supposed to be with him.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked her pulling away. "This is our wedding night. We are supposed to be together."

"I'm sorry. I just not comfortable with this."

"Not comfortable? I'm you're husband." He grabbed her arm. "This is what is supposed to happen on this night."

"I realize that but I'm not comfortable yet. Can't you give me time?" She tried to pull away from him.

"Time? Sorry, but you are my wife and this is our wedding night. There is no time." He forced her onto the bed and proceeded to hold her down.

"Stop. You don't want to do this." She pleaded with him as he continued to hold her down.

"I told you there is no time. We are going to do what husbands and wives do on their wedding night. Whether you want to or not."

He held her down and started to remove her clothes. No matter how much she begged him, he wouldn't let her up.

"Please this isn't how this is supposed to be." She pleaded.

"You don't know anything." He whispered as he roughly entered her. He held her as he continued to pull himself in and out of her. Once he came, he pulled out. He got up and walked over to the bar in the room. "Know this now. You're my wife and you will never say no to me."

He put on a robe and left her in the bedroom and went into the living room. Once he was gone, she got up and headed into the bathroom. She drew herself a hot bath and got in the tub. She couldn't stop herself from crying over what had happened. She couldn't believe that her own husband had raped her and on their wedding night. The one thing that made it a little bearable was the fact that it wasn't her first time.

She was grateful more than ever for the fact that John had been her first. He made it exactly like it was suppose to be. She thought about him often since the night they spent together. She often wondered if he thought about her too or if he only saw her as a one night stand.

John walked into the hotel room he shared with Randy after the show. He got ready for bed and got comfortable. He turned on the TV and a movie. He had almost fallen asleep when Randy came in.

"Man, you missed a fun night out." Randy said sitting on the other bed.

"I just didn't feel like partying." John replied to him.

"Man, you have said that every night for the last five days. What is up?"

"I just don't want to party."

"John, what happened on that trip? You said you helped a motorist who was stranded. So, what happened?"

"Something I never expected."

"Well details."

"The motorist was a girl. She was getting away from her family and future husband. She didn't want to marry the guy. Her parents had arranged it."

"Arranged it? Where was she from?"

"She is from California but her dad is from Bahrain."

"Okay, so, she didn't want to marry the guy."

"She only met him twice. The second time, she told him she wanted to wait until they knew each other better before setting the date. He pushed her into the wall and told her they would be married no matter what she said. So, she ran."

"And you picked her up?"

"Yeah. I picked her up and we came to the hotel. They didn't have any more rooms so I offered to let her share mine. We talked about her not wanting to be married to the guy."

"Did you sleep with her? And I mean, did you bang her?"

"Yes, I banged her as you said."

"Was it not good?"

"No, it was great."

"So, you never expected to get laid and you did. Why does that make you not want to go partying?"

"I just can't stop thinking about her. I wonder what she is doing. If she is okay or even if she got married to him."

"John, the odds are good that you will never see her again. So, be happy that you banged her and move on. Go out and party with us tomorrow."

"I'm not going to party."

"God, John what is it with this girl? You said she is probably married."

"Because it was her first time with anyone. I can't just forget that."

"So, you were her first. Great."

"You just don't understand."

"John, you know you probably will never see her again."

"I know you're probably right."

"Then move on." Randy got up and headed into the bathroom. He couldn't figure out why John was making this a thing. He should just move on.

John knew Randy was right. The odds were that he wouldn't see Sabine again but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Did she get married or did she find a way to get out of it without losing her family? He hoped she was okay and maybe he would see her again.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next three months went by pretty quick. Sabine and Naveen went on their honeymoon to the Caribbean. Sabine had made sure she didn't make him angry on the trip. She didn't want a repeat of their wedding night. The next day after their wedding night, he didn't say much to her which meant he had no idea he wasn't the first for her. After their honeymoon, they came back to Napa and got things together to move. Naveen had decided that they wouldn't go to see the WWE with Lakhi and her husband. Sabine wanted to go but he didn't want to go and made sure that she didn't go either.

They arrived in Tampa and moved into a house not that far from where the orange orchard was. Her grandfather and father had put Naveen in charge of it all. He made sure that Sabine was not involved in things. He had told her dad that she didn't want to be involved with the orchard so, her dad agreed to let her do the vineyard accounting from Tampa on computer. Sabine thought about calling John a lot once they were in Tampa but she was afraid of what her husband would do.

Naveen continued to show her that he wasn't who he made himself out to be for her family. He would constantly yell at her about everything. He would constantly complain about everything she did. How the house looked, what she cooked, and the way she did anything. He continued to force himself on her every chance he got and he would hit her, not all the time, but every so often.

"I told you that you would never say no to me." He said as he got up out of bed after forcing himself on her again. "I have tried to understand what your deal is. You would think after waiting for thirty years to be married so you could do this that you would want to all the time. So, I would like to know why I literally have to force you too."

"Have you thought maybe its you? That I don't like being with you." She said getting up and putting her robe on.

"What did you say to me?" He asked walking over to her.

"I said maybe it's you. I don't like you. I don't like being with you." She said again.

"Like you have ever been with anyone else? I know your family and their beliefs. Your father and mother both assured me that you were a virgin when I married you. I know you were."

"Yeah and did you make it special? No, you did what you wanted."

He backhanded her across the face. "I told you to never disrespect me. You are my wife. That is all you are. I own you. I control you and everything you do. Do you understand me?"

"You don't control me or anything I do. I'm my own person." She hated when he would say that. She wasn't his to control. She was in charge of her life.

"No, you're not." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "When I married you, you became mine. Nothing will change that. I own you and I control you." He kissed her roughly and then let go. "I expect you to be home when I get here. I will arrive about six and I expect dinner."

He walked out and headed to the orchard. She was relieved when he was gone. She hated this life she was stuck in with him. She walked into the bathroom and showered. She got changed and tried to cover the bruises. Seeing that she couldn't, she put on a pair sunglass and headed out to do some shopping. She needed the time alone and away from the house.

She got into her SUV and drove downtown. She liked the shops and being able to walk outside. She always went alone as she had no family there and Naveen never let her get to know anyone without him.

She walked into the antique shop and started looking at some china tea sets. The antique shop was one of her favorites to go. She loved antiques and always found something. She located a beautiful china tea pot that would be perfect in her kitchen.

"Is this everything, miss?" The sales clerk asked when she began to check out.

"Yes." Sabine replied getting out her credit card. The one thing Naveen had no complaints about was how much she went shopping. He didn't care how much she spent or anything dealing with money. She knew it was because it was her money and her family's money.

"Okay, that's fifty dollars." The clerk said taking her credit card. She swiped it and had Sabine sign the slip. "Thank you for shopping here today."

"Thank you." Sabine took the bag and headed out of the store.

She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching what I was doing." She said picking up her bags and purse.

"That's okay. I wasn't really watching either." Randy said helping her.

"Well, thank you." She said taking the bag from him just as John walked up beside him. "John."

"Sabine, wow, I wasn't expecting to see you." He said moving forward to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now." She replied.

"You moved to Tampa?" He was shocked that she had moved and he hoped that meant she hadn't gotten married.

"Yeah. My family opened an orange orchard here and put Naveen in charge of it." She said hating that she had to mention him.

"So, you did marry him?" John asked disappointed.

"John, I'm going to go. I will see you later. Nice to meet you." Randy said before walking away. He knew John probably wanted to talk to her alone.

"I did. Not because I wanted too. I didn't." She said lowering her head.

He noticed the sunglasses and that she hadn't taken them off. "So, do you want to have lunch? We can catch up on things."

"Sure, that would be great." She smiled.

"Great. Let's go." He said as they headed to the café near by. He knew she was hiding something and he had a feeling he knew exactly what that was.

They sat down and ordered lunch. "So, do you want to take off the glasses?" He asked her.

"I don't want to." She replied.

"Sabine, I know they are hiding something. Just tell me."

She slowly took them off and it was then that he saw the black eye.

"I guess you're going to tell me you ran into a door."

"I think you know exactly what I ran into." She replied as the waitress brought their lunch.

"So, how long has he been hitting you?" He asked as they ate.

"The first time was on the drive back to Napa after they found me at the hotel."

"Does he know what happen between us? Is that why he hit you?"

"No. He doesn't know anything. He hit me because I told him I was going to have a life of my own."

"Is that why he continues to hit you?"

"No. There is a lot more but I don't want to talk about that here." She didn't want anyone to hear and then it get back to Naveen.

"How about we go to my house and you can tell me everything?"

She thought for a minute and then checked the time. It was only twelve and she knew she had time. "Okay, let's go."

Both got up and headed out. He gave her the address and they both got into their cars and headed that way. Once they arrived, they headed inside. She was relieved to be alone with him and not in a public place where it would get back to Naveen.

"So, tell me everything." John said as they sat down on the sofa.

"My parents made it clear that I would marry him and I was given no choice plus he told me I would marry him."

"Okay, so what next?"

"On our wedding night, he forced himself on me. I told him I wasn't comfortable being with him and I wasn't but he didn't care. He threw me on the bed and held me down."

"He raped you? He raped his own wife." He was shocked that someone could do that. "What else?"

"He hits me not all the time. He constantly complains about what I cook, how the house is, just everything."

"Does he force himself on you still?"

"Yes. I'm not comfortable with him but it doesn't matter. He takes what he wants whether I agree or not." She got up and walked to the window. "That first night, I begged him not to but he did it anyway. Afterwards, I realized how grateful I was that he wasn't my first. That you were. You made that moment everything it should be. Every time he forces me, I think about that night and how wonderful it was."

He realized what a nightmare she was living thanks to her family and the guy they chose. He hated that she was living that. He got up off the sofa and walked to where she was. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry that you're going through this." He whispered to her.

She didn't say anything as she turned to face him. She had wondered what this moment would feel like and be like. The moment, if it happened that they would meet again. She leaned up and kissed him. He knew that he should pull away from her but instead he kissed her back. He knew she was married and this was wrong but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be with her. Even though, she kissed him first, he wondered if she felt the same way.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to hardyrhodescenafan1, Cena's baby doll, RKOsgirl92, ctina, mickeysgirl90, cenarko1986, xMyHeartShine, Kinley Orton, alana2awesome, , bsbfan558, and Happygolucky103 for all the reviews. You guys are awesome and I appreciate them so much.

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story.

* * *

Sabine melted into the passionate kiss. She had thought about kissing him again since the night they spent together. In her head, she knew she was married and should stop this but her heart didn't care. It wanted to be with him in this moment.

"We should stop this." He said pulling away even though he didn't want to. He walked over to the other side of the room.

"I don't want to stop." She replied walking over to him. "And I don't think you do either."

"I don't want to but we should."

"Alright. Then show me your house."

"Show you my house?"

"Yep." She said taking his hand and walking toward the kitchen.

"Alright. Here is my kitchen." He said as they walked into it.

He showed her the downstairs first and then they headed upstairs. His mind was on the kiss the whole time they were looking around. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

"Wow, you have a great house." She said as they walked into the master bedroom.

"Thanks. I'm not here as much as I would like but I like it." He laughed.

"So, you're not here a lot because of your job, right?"

"Yeah. I travel a lot." He watched as she looked around the bedroom and had to stop himself from thinking about kissing her and taking her to his bed.

"It must be hard to not be here as much. But I'm sure you love your job more than anything."

"I do love my job. What about you? Do you work or not?" He asked trying to get his mind off of taking her to bed.

"I do my family's accounting from home." She said looking around the room. She loved his house. It was just like she thought it would probably be.

"Well, now that you have seen the house, I think we should go." He walked to the door.

"What's the rush?" She asked walking over to him.

"Because the more time we spend in here, the more I want to take you to my bed and make love to you."

"Then do it. Why stop what we both want?" She said kissing him. She pulled away a little bit. "You want me just like I want you."

"I do want you but you're married."

"You know what it's like to be married to him. I told you. What I have isn't a marriage. It's a business deal if you think about. I have never felt with him, the way I feel with you."

He thought for a minute before kissing her. His heart overruled what his head said and all he wanted was to make love to her. He picked her up and carried to the bed. He wasted no time in removing her clothes and his own.

As he made love to her, she felt everything like the first time they were together. He was so gentle and loving nothing like her husband was with her. John was taking his time with her and it made her feel everything she was missing. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment with him. To feel what she was feeling as he made love to her.

Afterwards as they laid there, he knew he should feel guilty about being with her but he didn't. He had wanted to be with her. Now, though he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Sabine, we have to talk about this." He said as they laid there.

"I know we do. This wasn't planned but I'm not sorry. I wanted to be with you more than I ever knew I could."

"I wanted you too but it doesn't change the fact that you're married. I know being married to him is not what you wanted but it's a fact that you are married."

"Do you not want to see me more? Is that what you're saying?" She asked getting up.

"No, I'm not saying that. I think you should leave him."

"I want to. But I know he won't let me. If I try, he will kill me." She said while getting dressed.

"I can protect you." He said getting up also. "I can help you get away."

"He will kill you too and I won't let that happen. I guess we should end this. I know I can't get out alive from this marriage and it's not fair to you to be with me knowing that I can't promise you anything."

"I don't want to end this. We can see each other when we can and we will figure out a way for you leave."

"Are you sure you want that? John, what happen today can be just a one time thing. It doesn't have to go any further."

"I want it to go further. I know we can find a way for you to leave him and be okay." He walked over to her. "I know we can."

"Alright." She kissed him and then looked at the time. "Oh, I have to go. If I'm not home by the time he gets there, it won't be pretty."

"Okay. Can I get your phone number? You have mine."

"Yes." She quickly wrote down and handed it to him.

He walked her down the stairs and to the front door. "Sabine, we will figure this out and everything will be okay."

"I hope so." She kissed him one more time and quickly made her way to her SUV.

After she had gone, he realized what exactly he agreed to. He agreed to an affair with her and to help her get away from her husband. As much as he knew starting the affair with her was wrong, he still wanted it.

Sabine drove to her home and quickly went inside. She began making dinner because she knew Naveen would be home soon.

"Where were you?" He asked coming up behind her.

She grasped. She had no idea he was home already, it was only five and he said he wouldn't be home until six.

"I asked you a question. Where were you?" He asked again.

"I went shopping." She replied calmly.

"All day? You spent seven hours shopping?"

"I shopped this morning and then I had lunch and shopped some more. I just lost track of time. I was having such a good time."

He grabbed her arm and gave it a firm squeeze. "You had better be telling me the truth. Because if you're lying to me in anyway, you will regret it."

He let go and headed into the TV room. She started to get dinner ready. Once it was done, they sat down to dinner.

"What is this crap?" He asked once he took a bite.

"You wanted me to make it. You said you wanted some honey mustard chicken. So, that is what I made." She answered him.

He laughed before throwing it across the table. "It's crap. I want something else. So, make it."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

He got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and jerked her up. "I changed my mind. I don't want food."

He pulled her upstairs and into their bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and held her there. He proceeded to force himself on her.

"I want to know who you saw today." He asked once it was over.

"I didn't see anyone." She replied.

"A friend saw you having lunch with someone. Who was it?"

"A friend who helped me one day when I couldn't get my computer going. I bumped into him while shopping and wanted to thank him for helping me. So, I treated him to lunch."

"That was all? And don't lie to me."

"That was all. I wanted to thank him."

"Alright." He got up and got dressed. "I believe you. Now, I have an appointment. I will be home later and you better not leave."

"I won't leave."

"Good." He kissed her on the head and headed out.

Once he was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief that he was gone for a while. She got her pajamas on and put in a movie. Finally glad she had some time to herself to think about things without Naveen breathing down her neck. She knew he was going to go drink and probably hook up with some slut at the bar.

Please Reivew.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Sabine was happy because Naveen was flying to Napa for a meeting with her father. They were going to talk about the orchard and everything. She was happy that she would have a few days alone. She got dressed and headed out for the day. She was going shopping and having lunch with her cousin, Lakhi who was visiting.

"Sabine, come on. I'm ready to go." Lakhi said to her.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Sabine said getting her purse.

They headed out to the SUV and started toward downtown. Sabine was happy that she had someone to talk too. Granted she couldn't tell Lakhi everything because she was afraid that Lakhi might tell but she could tell her some things. They arrived downtown and started shopping. They then had lunch in the café that she and John had lunch in.

"So, Sabine, what's going on with you?" Lakhi asked as they were having lunch.

"Not much. Just working from home on things." Sabine replied just as her phone went off with a text message. She checked it and saw it was from John. He was just checking to see how she was. He was on the road and wanted to make sure she was okay. She texted back and then deleted it.

"Who texted you?"

"Oh, a friend. They wanted to know how I was."

"Why would they ask that?"

"Because Naveen and I are going through some things right now and they wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Going through what?"

"Lakhi, I can't tell you. You will tell your mom who will tell my mom. And I don't want people to know."

"Sabine, I promise to not tell anyone. I swear."

"Alright. I'm thinking of leaving Naveen."

"What? You have only been married for like four months."

"I know that but I'm not happy in this marriage and I don't want it."

"Why did you marry him then?"

"Why did you marry Bakul?"

"Because it was arranged and our parents made it clear we had to marry them."

"Exactly."

"But I'm happy with Bakul. I'm learning to love him. He is great. Naveen is great too right. I mean, he seems like he is."

"He isn't great. I'm not learning to love him and I know I never will."

"What's going on, Sabine? Tell me."

"I just don't want to be married to him."

"You have to have a reason. I know you. You wouldn't just go against what we were taught. So, what is the reason?"

"Naveen is abusive. He yells at me and nothing I ever do is good enough for him."

"Does he hit you?"

"Yes. He has."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Just you."

"Sabine, you shouldn't tell anyone."

"Why not? If I tell maybe I will get out this marriage."

"Sabine, you know that won't happen. Even if you tell anyone, they won't believe you. They all like Naveen and never would believe he would hit you. Plus you know your father will never let you divorce him."

"I know that. So, I'm stuck in this marriage."

"You just needed someone to talk didn't you?"

"Yes. Lakhi, I have no female friend here to talk to. I'm alone because he won't let me get to know anyone."

"So, who was really texting you?"

Sabine realized what she had said. She now had to cover things. "Just a friend like I said. They helped me fix my computer."

"Okay. Sabine, you can talk to me anytime and I won't tell anyone. I know our family always tells everything but I can see how tough this is for you. So, I will not tell anyone what you told me. But Sabine, be careful. If Naveen is as abusive as you say, he will not be happy to know you told someone what was going on."

"I know. So, let's get off this subject and have some girl time."

They finished lunch and did some more shopping. After that, they headed back to Sabine's. Lakhi was going to be there for a few more days. Sabine was happy that she was able to talk to Lakhi about some things but what was going on with her and John was not something she was going to tell her.

John smiled when he got Sabine's text message back. She had told him that her cousin was coming to visit and that her husband was going to Napa on business. He was happy that for the moment she was okay and her husband wasn't hitting her.

"John, you okay?" Randy asked as they sat in their hotel room.

"Yeah. Just texting someone." John replied to him. "So, what's your plan tonight?"

"I'm going out with the guys. You should come."

"No, I'm not really up for partying."

"You never are. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to go."

"You're seeing someone aren't you? And it's not a diva or anyone here."

"Yes, I'm seeing someone."

"Who?" Randy asked sitting down. He wanted to know why John hadn't mentioned anything before now.

"Just someone in Tampa." John knew that telling someone was a risk. He didn't want to risk anything getting back to Sabine's husband. But he knew Randy wouldn't tell.

"John, you have always told me when you are dating someone. So, tell me. Who is it?"

"Randy, if I tell you something, it stays between us." John realized that he needed someone to talk about things. That was the one thing he had that Sabine didn't. She didn't' have anyone to talk to.

"John, you know I won't tell anyone anything you tell me."

"Okay. I'm seeing someone who lives in Tampa and she is married."

"Sabine. The girl you helped that night." Randy knew immediately who he was talking about.

"Yeah. It's her."

"How did this start?"

"After we ran into each other that day in Tampa, she and I went to my house. She told me that her husband was abusive to her. I saw the bruises. He does hit her. He rapes her."

"He what?" Randy was shocked by that statement.

"On their wedding night, she told him she wasn't ready to have sex with him. He didn't like her answer so, he forced himself on her. And he does every time she tells him no."

"Sounds like he is a nightmare." Randy couldn't believe that a husband could be like that to his wife even one where the marriage was arranged.

"He is and I want to help her get away from him but I have no idea how."

"John, when did you start sleeping with her?"

"That day we met in town. When we went to my house, we ended up in bed. That's when it started."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. She said if she tries to leave him, he will kill her and if I help and he knows, he will kill me. So, I have no idea how to get her out of this."

"She wants that, right?"

"Yes. She wants out and not just because we're sleeping together. She never wanted to be married to him anyway."

"I'm sure the right way will come." Randy said getting up. "Now, I'm off to the club. John, you can talk to me anytime about this and no judging."

Randy laughed and headed out. He never thought John would be the one to have an affair with a married woman. But he understood how and why it started. Sabine was obviously in a bad marriage and John wanted to help her. Randy could see that John felt more for her than just wanting to help her. He knew John was probably falling for her and he wasn't sure that was a good idea.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks later Sabine was on her way to John's house. He was back from the road and they had made plans to meet up as they did every week when he was home. Naveen had come home from Napa and then told her he had a trip to Vermont for business. So, he had left the previous day for the trip. She had a feeling he was really going on a trip with his girlfriend. She knew he had been sleeping with his assistant. It wasn't hard to figure out and she was grateful for it because it meant he didn't force himself on her anymore in fact, they hadn't been together since his trip to Napa three weeks earlier. She and John had been seeing each other for almost two months but had yet to figure out how she could leave with no repercussions.

She arrived at John's and headed in. She knocked on the door and John let her in. He kissed her immediately.

"I missed you." She said pulling away.

"I missed you too. So, he's gone on vacation without you?" She had texted him while he was on the road and told him that Naveen was going out of town for three days. So, when he got back, they would have two days to spend together without any interruptions.

"He said it was a business trip but I know he went to Vermont with his assistant who he is sleeping with."

"If he is sleeping with his assistant, why doesn't he leave you?" He asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"He doesn't want to lose my family business or money. If he divorces me, he gets nothing. If I divorce him, he gets 5 million from my family estate."

"That is messed up."

"It is that."

"So, why don't you tell your parents about his affair and what he does?" He hoped she would so she could get away from this marriage.

"I can tell them and all they would say was people make mistakes and I should forgive him and give him another chance. That divorce is not an option."

"Your parents would really make you stay with someone who hits you?"

"Yes. I'm trying to divorce him without my family knowing it but the minute he gets the papers, he will call my parents and they will fly here and tell me that I will stay married to him."

"You're an adult. They don't control your life."

"In a way they do."

"Sabine, do you really want out of this marriage?"

"I do want out. I know it sounds like I don't. I know that. But I do want out. It's just my family is important. Maybe you don't believe I want out. I should go." She got up and walked to the front door. She knew she was being stupid about this but a part of her thought that maybe he wanted out of this with her. Which she understood. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this drama of my life. It wasn't something I planned to do."

"Wait." He got up and walked over to her. As much as this was difficult, he wasn't ready to end this with her. He pulled her to him. "I'm not sorry about this. I know you want out and I'm sorry if it sounded like I thought you didn't. I know this is hard for you."

"It is hard but I should be strong enough to end it. To go against my family and do what I want."

"You are strong but going against your family is hard and I do understand that."

"So, what happens now?"

"Now, we forget about all of that for the moment." He said leaning in to kiss her. "And focus on us."

"Yeah, now that sounds like a plan." She smiled before kissing him. "So, are you going to take me upstairs or what?"

"Well, I guess I can." He smiled as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

They were soon making love. As he made love to her, she knew this was the first time she could actually stay the whole day and night with him and not leave because she was worried about someone finding out. She knew she was falling more for him than she probably should be. It was more than just how sweet and loving he was to her compared to her husband. There was something between them. Something she had never felt before with anyone and she didn't' want it to end. She just had to figure out how to leave her husband and protect John from him.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" He asked as they laid there afterwards.

"I'm just thinking about how I can get out of my marriage."

"Hey, let's not think about that right now. We finally have a night where we can be together the whole night. Let's only think about us or let's not think at all." He kissed her and began to make love to her again.

The next morning, Sabine woke up first and realized she was in John's arms. She had to smile at being in his arms. It felt wonderful to wake up with him. She wanted the moment to never end. She just watched him sleep for the next few minutes.

"Why are you watching me?" He asked waking up.

"Because I want to. You look handsome sleeping." She laughed.

"I do?" He laughed. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. We could just stay here."

"Didn't we do that yesterday and last night?"

"Yes but we never have time like this. At least not now."

"I know. So, we will stay here." He kissed her again.

"Good. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I know you leave in a few days to go back on the road."

"I know. I know the time we get is limited due to the situation and I want to spend as much time with you as I can also."

"But you don't want to stay here."

"Sabine, I know you are afraid someone will see us if we go anywhere."

"Aren't you worried? I told you that someone saw us that first day when we had lunch. They told Naveen. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm worried about you and what he would do to you."

"I guess we worry about each other." She laughed. "John, I would understand if you don't want to continue this. I know it's a lot to deal with."

"Hey." He said looking into her eyes. "I want to be with you no matter how hard this gets. I love you."

She was shocked that he said it but she knew she felt the same. "I love you too."

He kissed her and began to make love to her again. He couldn't believe that he just told her how he felt. He wasn't' going to knowing how stressful the situation was but it felt like the right moment and he was happy that she felt the same. Now they just had to figure out how to get her away from her husband.

As they were together, neither knew that her husband had decided to come home early. His assistant had a family emergency so, they came home early. Naveen arrived at the house and found that Sabine wasn't there. He tried calling her on her cell phone but it went right to voicemail. He wished he had put the GPS in her cell phone but he didn't think she would do anything to disgrace her family. He figured she was just out shopping as she often did. He decided to head to the office. He knew she would be home later and she had better have a good reason for not being there.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

After they made love again, John got up and headed to the shower while Sabine took a minute to look at her cell phone and saw that she had turned it off. She turned it back on and realized that she had twelve missed calls and twelve voicemails and fifteen text messages. She looked and they were all from Naveen. She opened one of the messages and realized that he was home.

"Oh, crap!" She said getting up and getting dressed.

"What?" John asked coming into the room.

"Naveen is home apparently." She said getting her things together. "I have to go."

"Be careful and if he does anything to you, call me and I will come and kick his ass like I should already done."

"You can't kick his ass. I don't want you in jail." She laughed and kissed him. "I will call you if anything happens. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." He kissed her.

He walked her downstairs and outside to her car. He was worried about her going back to her house. He knew her husband would not be happy that she wasn't home when he arrived. He just hoped she would call him if anything happened.

"Remember call me if anything happens." He opened the SUV door for her.

"I will call you." She kissed him and got into the SUV and drove away.

He walked back into his house hoping everything would be okay. He had only met her husband once but he and her parents seemed like jerks. They all seemed like they didn't care about her happiness just what was best for them. A part of him wanted her to call him so he could confront her husband but the part that didn't' want her to be hurt by her husband didn't want her to call.

Sabine arrived home and pulled her SUV into the garage. She saw that Naveen was there already. She hoped he would buy the excuse she had worked out. At least until she could leave him like she had decided to do no matter what her parents said.

She walked into the house from the garage and was shocked when she was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall.

"Where were you?" Naveen asked as he pinned her to the wall.

"I was out shopping." She replied trying to get him to loosen his grip on her.

"When you shop, you come back with tons of things. This time you have nothing. So, where were you?"

"I told you. I went shopping." She managed to get out of his grip and made it into the living room.

She didn't get far into it when she felt him grab her again. This time by the hair and pull her to him.

"I asked you a question and I want the real answer." He whispered into her ear. "Where were you?"

"I told you where."

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" He said just before he pushed her onto the sofa. He walked over to where she was and grabbed her arm. "Tell me the truth. I was gone for three days. I come home early to find that you aren't here. I texted you to let you know I was coming home early and when I would be here. I called you and left voice messages. So, what were you doing that you couldn't pick up?"

"I turned my phone off while I was shopping." She didn't have time to brace herself when he backhanded her.

"I don't believe you and if you don't want this to be worse, tell me the truth."

"Fine. I went out of town." She said through her tears as she was on the ground.

"Where and with who?" He clenched his teeth as he said it. The thought of her with someone else was not something he wanted. He wouldn't be made a fool of.

"I went alone to Orlando." She whispered.

"Receipts. I want receipts that prove that."

"I paid cash so no receipts."

"Are you trying to piss me off more? Is that was you're doing?" He said as he backhanded her once again. "Are you fucking around on me?"

"Even if I was, why do you care? That's what you're doing!" She yelled to him through the tears. "I know you're fucking your assistant."

"What I do is none of your business. But what you do is my business." He walked over to her and grabbed her once again and pulled her to him. "Now, I'm going to ask this one more time. What were you really doing? I want the truth."

"Fine. I was having an affair and I have been for months." She whispered softly.

"You have been fucking around on me?" He laughed just before he hit her again. "How dare you do this to me? I will not be made a fool of here. You will never see whoever it is again. Do you understand?"

"Why do you care? You're having your own affair. We don't have a marriage. Let's just end this."

"No." He said hitting her yet again. "We will never end this marriage at all. You will end your affair and I will continue mine."

"No. We will end this marriage. I don't want to be married to you." She got up off the floor and headed upstairs. Once she was there, she started packing a bag. She knew it was time to leave him no matter what her family thought.

She was focused on packing that she didn't hear him come into the room. She didn't know he was there until he pushed her down on the bed.

"You will not leave me." He whispered as he held her down on the bed.

"Are you going to rape me again like you always do?" She asked trying to get out from under him.

"Yes. You will never leave me." He said again as he began to remove her clothes.

She fought him as he did. She wanted to leave and not let this happen again. As she fought him, he started to hit her harder than ever. The more she fought, the harder he hit.

"Stop fighting me if you don't want this to be worse."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Oh, you have no choice." He finished removing her clothes and roughly entered her. He held her down and placed his hand over her mouth as he moved in and out of her body. Once he was done, he left. He made his way to his car and pulled out of the garage. He parked on the side of the road. He knew she would probably go to whoever she was having the affair with. Once he found out who, he would make sure they stayed away from her.

Once he had gone, she slowly got up and got dressed. She finished packing her things and slowly made her way downstairs despite the pain she was in. She got into her SUV and left. She knew the only place she could go was to John's and that was where she was going to go.

She arrived at his house and slowly got out of the SUV not noticing the car that had followed her. She made her way to the door which was immediately opened. She didn't have time to react before she passed out.

John caught her and brought her in the house. Once inside, he took her upstairs and put her on the bed. He went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit and some wet towels to clean her up.

"What happened?" He asked as he did. She was awake now but he could tell she was in pain.

"He was home when I got there. We had words and he did this." She said softly.

"Are you going to leave him now?"

"Yes. When I went home today, I had planned to pack and leave. After he started hitting me, I managed to get away and I went upstairs and started packing. He came up behind me and attacked me again. After he left, I finished packing and came here."

"It's good you left. You will stay here with me." He finished cleaning her up and gave her some Tylenol. "Now, rest."

"Stay here with me." She asked taking his hand.

"Of course I will." He put everything away and laid down beside her and pulled her close. He held her and she was soon asleep.

It was heartbreaking that she was going through this. He hoped her husband would leave her alone. But something told him, her husband wasn't going to give up. But John was going to protect her and keep her safe and away from him.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Naveen watched Sabine go to the house. He saw her faint and the man inside take her in. He knew this was who she was having the affair with. Now, he just had to wait for the right time to talk to the person who lived there and make sure they stayed away from Sabine. He wrote down the address and left. He wanted to wait to confront the person.

John watched as Sabine slept. He slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs. He went out to her SUV and got her stuff and brought it in. He thought they should go to the hospital but she was afraid her husband would be called. But John worried about her injuries. He decided no matter what, he was taking her to the hospital when she woke up. He headed back upstairs and found that she was awake.

"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"Sore and I'm sure I look horrible." She said moving to lay against the headboard.

"No, you could never look horrible." He replied helping her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Oww."

"Let me take you to the hospital. You need to be checked out."

"He will be called and then come to the hospital."

"Sabine, I want to make sure you're okay. You could have some internal bleeding. Please."

"Alright." She slowly got up.

"Let me help you." He walked over and helped her.

Once she was dressed, they headed to the hospital. John hoped she had no serious injuries. Sabine was soon taken back and she asked John to go with her.

"Mrs. Sinh, you have a lot of bruises. Your husband did this?" The doctor asked looking at John.

"He isn't my husband. He is a friend. I left my husband after he attacked me."

"Okay. Well, the bruises will heal and luckily you have no broken bones. I want to do some blood work and do a CT to make sure you have no head trauma."

"Alright."

"Mrs. Sinh, if your husband comes to the hospital, we can ban him but you need to make a report with the police. They are on their way."

"Okay." She replied as the doctor left. A nurse came in to draw some blood and told her they would take her to have the CT soon.

"Relax. Just tell them the truth. He hit you and raped you." John said holding her hand.

"I know."

"Mrs. Sinh, I'm Officer Linwood, this is Officer Gambrel. We would like to talk about things." Officer Linwood said.

"Okay."

"What happened?"

"I can home and I was going to leave my husband. He has been abusive to me since we got married. I was packing to leave him. He came up behind and threw me on the bed. He raped me and then hit me. After he left the house, I packed and left."

"You want to press charges right?"

"I guess so." She replied looking at John. "What happens if I do?"

"We will arrest him and charge him. Then probably go to trial."

"Everything will come out at the trial right?"

"Yes."

Sabine thought for a minute as much as she wanted Naveen to pay for what he did and be out of her life. She knew if her affair with John came out in court, it won't be good for him or his career.

"Can I let you know about the charges?"

"Sure. We have everything on record so, let us know." The officers left the room leaving her and John alone.

"Why are you not pressing charges?" John asked once they were alone.

"John, I can't ruin your life or career. If the affair comes out in court, it could possibly ruin your career. I can't do that to you."

"Nothing is going to ruin my career. I don't believe if the affair came out, it would do that."

"You don't know that. John, I will not let anything ruin you. I love you too much for that. Once I'm divorced, I can put this behind me."

"Alright. We will do this your way. But I'm not letting him near you or anyone tell you to go back to him."

"Okay. So, you haven't called anyone right?"

"Nope."

"Good. I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"I won't tell anyone." He kissed her on the head just as the doctor came in.

"Well, we got the blood work back and we will be taking you to CT soon." He said. "But before that, there is something I have to tell you."

"What?" Sabine was worried something was wrong.

"It seems your husband is here."

"What? How did he know I was here?"

"I don't know. Maybe the hospital called your nearest relative."

"I don't want him here."

"He isn't coming back here. We are keeping him out in the waiting room."

"Thank you."

"Alright. Everything looks good in the blood work. So we will take you for a CT."

While she was in the CT, John headed out to the waiting room to see her husband. He walked into the waiting room and immediately saw her husband. He wanted to confront him about things but he knew this wasn't the place to do that. He watched her husband talk on his cell phone and heard him tell someone that she was there. He took another look at her husband and headed back to the room.

"Hey, where did you go?" Sabine asked when he came in.

"I went for a walk."

"A walk. You went to the waiting room to see Naveen, did you?"

"Yes. I didn't say anything to him. I just watched him. He was on the phone with someone and told them you were here."

"God, it's probably my parents. Now, they're going to come and try to get me to go back to him."

"I won't let you go back. I'm not letting him near you."

"I don't want to go back. But I know my dad. He will try everything to get me to go back."

"Sabine, I promise. I will not let them take you back or make you go back." He walked over to the bed and hugged her.

"Okay, Sabine, your CT was normal." The doctor said walking in. "You have no internal bleeding. Everything looks good. You're slightly anemic but nothing to worry about."

"Okay, so, I can go home."

"Yes. I have your discharge papers. So, you are free to go."

She got everything together and she and John headed out the back way so, they wouldn't see Naveen. They went back to John's house. When they got there, her cell phone went off. She let voicemail get it because it was her parents. She didn't want to deal with them.

"Sabine, I promise. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." John whispered to her as they were in bed that night. She was asleep already.

He knew with her parents coming, everything was going to be crazy. They would try to convince her to go back to her husband. Even though, John knew she didn't' want to, he also knew how much her family meant to her and he wondered if she would do what she wanted or what they wanted.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A week later Sabine was still staying at John's and avoiding her parents' and Naveen's calls. Her parents said they were coming to visit her and get this situation with her marriage settled. Naveen told her he wouldn't give up. That she would come back to him and if she didn't, then he would make her and anyone else pay. She was still in pain but not as bad.

"Hey." John said walking in the bedroom.

"Hey." She replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I arranged for some time off so I will be here with you." He said sitting on the bed with her

"That's great. Can you really do that?"

"Yeah. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm still sore but okay."

"Any throwing up today?"

"No." She replied. She had thrown up the day before and he worried it was something serious. "So, it's good."

"That's great." He said just as the doorbell rang. "Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Stay here I will get it and if it's your husband stay here quietly."

He walked downstairs not sure who was at the door. He opened and there stood her husband. John stepped outside to talk to him.

"Well, I figured you would come soon." John said to him. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Send my wife back to me. I'm her husband." Naveen replied as they stood on the porch.

"I don't think so. I don't send people back to people who abuse them."

"She is my wife and our life is none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is. I'm not letting you anywhere near her. She doesn't want to be married to you anymore. She left you. Deal with it."

"Do you think she loves you? No, you are merely something to entertain her."

"She does love me. You she doesn't love. She never did. She only married you because her parents forced her. And what did you do? You raped her and hit her."

"She was promised to me and I was the first one to be with her. That bonds us. I'm her husband and she is coming home with me." Naveen tried to walk past John but John grabbed him and pushed him back.

"See you're wrong. I was her first. The night I helped her when her car broke down and I took her to the hotel. We made love that night. She didn't want you to be the first one."

"You're lying." Naveen said trying once again to get by John. He couldn't believe that this was the guy who helped her that night on the road. John pushed him harder this time and he fell onto the grass. "She values her traditions and family to break one of them like that."

"You don't know her as well as you think. Yes, she values her traditions and family but she also knows when something isn't exactly right with things. She didn't trust you to be the first. And she was right because what did you do on the wedding night? You raped her."

"I did what I had to do to my wife." Naveen stood up from where he was. He knew that this guy was not going to let him near Sabine. He would leave and tell her parents exactly where she was.

"Leave now." John stood in front of the door.

"Fine. I'll leave for now. But know, just because you're fucking my wife and have been for months, that wont' continue. Once her parents come and make her come back to me, this little thing you have is over." Naveen said before walking away.

John made sure he was gone before he headed back in the house. He headed back upstairs and found Sabine was awake. He expected her to be asleep.

"So, what did you talk about?"

"He wanted you back and told me that when your parents come and make you go back to him, we would be over."

"I don't want to go back to him no matter what my parents say and I certainly don't want us to be over."

"Sabine, I know that. But you said it yourself, your family wants you to do what they want. Can you really stand up to them?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"I hope I can. I know I'm strong and I know what I want. I just hope they realize what makes me happy and it's not Naveen." She said just before the nausea hit again. "Oh, god gotta go."

She quickly made her way to the bathroom. She wondered if she should see a doctor again. Maybe there was something they had missed the week before when she was in the hospital after the beating.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once she came back into the room.

"Yeah. It's probably from the antibiotics and stuff." She sat down. "Did he tell you when my parents were coming?"

"No."

"I guess I will listen to my messages and see if they said when." She got her cell phone and checked her messages. The one from her mother said they would arrive the next day. "They will be here tomorrow and the first place they will stop is my house and then once Naveen tells them where I am, they will come here and try to get me to go back to him."

"Sabine, whatever happens, we will be okay. I'm not letting you go back to him."

"I don't want to go back and I'm not." She said just before she got sick. Once she came out the bathroom. "God, seriously, this sucks. I'm going back to the doctor and see what he missed. If this is the antibiotics or pain medication, they need to switch them."

"Alright, let's go." He said getting up.

They headed out the door and to the doctor. She didn't want to go to the ER so, they headed to her doctor. She had called and the doctor said he would see her. She hoped it was just the medication and nothing more serious. She hoped that Naveen hadn't done any damage that day.

Naveen arrived home and couldn't believe that he let that guy keep him from Sabine. But he knew that once her parents came, they would make her come back and she would do what they wanted because she always did. He would get his wife back and this time, he would make sure she knew to never leave him again.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Sabine and John arrived at her doctor's office a short while later. She hoped it was just from the medication and that Naveen hadn't done any damage. She signed in and they took a seat to wait for the doctor to call them back.

"Sabine Sinh." The nurse said calling her back.

"Yes." Sabine replied getting up. She took John's hand and they followed the nurse.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

"I was attacked a week ago and I've been taking some antibiotics and pain medication. The last few days, I've been throwing up. I think it's the medication." Sabine replied.

"Okay. Well we will draw some blood and the doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you."

A lab tech followed and drew the blood from her arm. She told them what medication she was on so, they would know.

"Do you think it's serious?" John asked Sabine once the nurse and lab tech left.

"No. It's probably the medications." John didn't get a chance to say anything else as the doctor came in.

"Sabine, how are you?" Dr. Michael Graham asked her.

"Feeling a little sick." Sabine replied.

"I see from the chart that you were seen in the ER a week ago."

"Yes. Naveen attacked me and John wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Oh, so this is John. Nice to meet you." The doctor was the only person who knew about the affair as she had told him when she came for a cold a few months before.

"You too." John didn't know that someone else knew beside Randy.

"I told my doctor a few months ago. I needed to tell someone and he is under doctor/patient confidentially."

"Oh."

"Well, we are waiting for the blood work which should be ready soon. And that will tell us if the medication is what is making you sick." Michael started examing her. "Sabine, when was your last cycle?"

"Umm, I guess late September/ early October." She replied. That was always the first question he asked when she came to see him about anything.

"Okay. Well, everything seems okay. The bruises are healing." He said as the nurse brought in the lab work. He looked it over. "Well, it's not the antibiotics or pain medication but we will have to switch you to something else. We will switch you from Biaxin to Augmentin for the antibiotics. And switch you from Vicodin to just Tylenol."

"Why? I thought you said they weren't causing it." John asked.

"They aren't but we need to switch Sabine to safe drugs."

"Dr. Graham, what is wrong with me?" Sabine asked.

"You're pregnant. I say probably about three weeks."

"What? I'm pregnant?" Sabine was shocked as was John. This wasn't something they were expecting him to say.

"Yes. Let's do an ultrasound and see exactly how far long you are." The doctor got the ultrasound machine and set it up.

"Okay." Sabine replied. She was happy but scared that the baby was Naveen's and that wasn't something she wanted.

The doctor put the gel on her stomach and got the probe. "Okay, let's see what we have. There is the baby and it looks about three weeks like I said. Everything looks good."

"Doctor, do you know the conception date?"

"I can figure that." He got out the file and looked it over. "Okay, it looks like the baby was conceived on October 12th. Does that help?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you." Sabine breathed a sigh of relief when he said the date.

"Okay, I will let you get cleaned up and I will come back with all the information."

"Thank you, Dr. Graham." Sabine said as he left. She then turned to John.

"So, you know who the father is?" He asked. He hoped it was him and not her husband. He didn't want her to be connected to Naveen in any way.

"Yes. It's you. The date of conception I was only with you. Before he attacked me the day I left, Naveen and I hadn't been together for almost a month. There is no way he is the father."

"God, you have no idea how happy that makes me." He said hugging her.

"Believe me, I'm happy as well. I didn't want him to be the father." She said hugging him back. "So, we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." He said. "Are you scared?"

"Not of being a mom. Scared of how this is going play out. I'm afraid that Naveen will hurt me or the baby."

"Hey, I'm not letting that happen. He is coming nowhere near you or our baby. I'm not letting him or your parents make you do anything. Alright."

"Okay." She said just as the doctor came back in.

"Alright. Here is everything. Your prescriptions for prenatal vitamins and the antibiotics. The ultrasound photos and all the information. Make an appointment to come back in a month and see me. But if something happens sooner, then make an earlier appointment." The doctor turned to go but stopped. "Sabine, I hope this means you've left Naveen. You don't need to be near him while pregnant."

"I've left him. He isn't' the father and I don't plan on being near him."

"Good. So, take care and see you in a month." He walked out leaving them there.

"Alright, let's get out of here. We will have a stressful day when your parents come." He helped her down and they left the room.

They were soon on their way to his house. She knew her parents would be there tomorrow and she was going to tell them about Naveen hitting her and everything he did to her. She was also going to tell them about John and the baby and how she wasn't going back to her marriage no matter what they said. She wanted to move on from her nightmare marriage and she had that chance with John and their baby. But she couldn't shake the overwhelming fear she had inside. The fear that her husband and family would make everything so difficult that John would decide he didn't want to deal with it all including her. She knew how her family was going to be while she tried to get the divorce and it terrified her that they would cause John to leave.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

The next day John and Sabine got ready for her parents visit. She knew they were going to try to tell her to go home and work things out with her husband but she wasn't going to do that. She didn't want to be with Naveen and she wasn't going to let anyone tell her she had too.

"Don't worry. You already filed for divorce so, they will know you're serious about not being with him." John as they were in the living room.

"I hope they get it. I'm not going back to him no matter what they say to me."

"Good." He said just as the doorbell rang. "I guess that's them. Let's go face the music."

Sabine took a breath and headed to the door. She opened and there were her parents, Raj and Sharon. She was glad that they didn't decide that Naveen should come too.

"Mom, dad, come in." She said showing them in.

"Sabine, how are you?" Sharon asked as they headed into the living room.

"I'm fine. Mom, dad, this is John." She hoped they remembered him from the hotel that day but who knew if they would.

"Of course. The man you're leaving your husband for." Her mom said snidely.

"You mean the guy our daughter is screwing around on her husband with." Raj added.

"God, you don't understand anything. Just sit and let me explain." Sabine said before John could say anything.

Her parents sat on the sofa while John and Sabine and sat on the other one. Sabine hoped they would listen before saying anything else.

"Mom, dad. I want to explain things."

"Well, explain." Raj said.

"Okay. Naveen is abusive to me. He hits me and has forced himself on me numerous times."

"I don't believe Naveen is abusive." Raj said quickly. "He was nice and never raised his voice."

"Do you see the bruises on me? He caused them. He hit me." She said moving her sleeves up so they could see the bruises on her arms.

"How can we be sure Naveen caused those? Maybe John did them so you could say that and leave Naveen." Sharon said snidely.

"John would never hit me. You have no idea about anything. I'm not going back to Naveen. I filed for divorce today."

"Divorce is not an option, Sabine. You will go home and work this out with your husband." Sharon said. "We won't let you throw away a perfectly good marriage because you decided to be a whore and screw someone else."

"This is not a good marriage and I will not go back. I'm divorcing Naveen. That's all there is to it."

"Sabine, you must make this marriage work. There is no reason not too." Raj said to her.

"Yes, there is." John said joining the conversation. Up until then, he had stayed silent like Sabine asked him too. "Sabine is pregnant."

"Sabine, that's wonderful. That is your reason to work this out with Naveen. Your child needs their father." Sharon said excited about a grandchild.

"Naveen isn't the father. John is. The doctor confirmed it. So, there is no reason to go back to Naveen and even if I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't go back."

"You're pregnant by John?" Raj asked. "I'm so disappointed in you. For not only screwing around on your husband but getting pregnant by that man. Have you no respect for your marriage vows?"

"You forced me to marry him. I didn't' want too."

"That is no reason to not follow your vows." Sharon replied.

"I'm not going back to him."

"Sabine, you are. You will go pack your things and leave this house. You will go home to your husband and work this out with him. You will have an abortion since this isn't your husband's baby. No exceptions." Raj said standing up. "Come, I help you pack."

"I don't think so. You're not taking her anywhere. She isn't' going back to him." John said standing up. "I will never let you take her. She is staying here with me. We are having a baby together."

"That is not possible. Sabine will work this out with Naveen." Raj said standing right in front of John.

"No. She is staying here."

"We will take her by force if we have to. She is to return to her husband."

"You try to take her by any means and you won't make it out the door. Now, I suggest you leave. We don't' want you here."

"Sabine, are you going to let this man speak for you? To your family with such disrespect." Sharon asked.

"He isn't disrespecting anyone and if he is, he is trying to protect me and our child. He's right. You should leave now. I'm not going back no matter what."

"Fine. But know this, you divorce him and you will no longer be in this family. That includes the family money. The choice is yours."

"I don't' want your money dad. I never have. I don't' need you. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Fine. You are here by cut out of our family. If you chose to work things out with your husband, we will let you back in."

Raj and Sharon left and headed back to Naveen's. They thought Sabine would see that her place was with her husband but they hadn't expected her to be pregnant by her lover. Now, it was more likely than not that she wouldn't go back to Naveen.

"I'm sorry about my parents." Sabine said once they had left.

"Don't be. I knew it might be like that. I'm not letting them take you."

"I know. I have no idea what they will do now. I know they will tell Naveen that I'm pregnant. I just hoped he gets that it's over."

"I hope so too." John kissed her. "How about we go take a nap since this has been a crazy day."

"That sounds good. I'm so exhausted." She laughed and headed upstairs with him.

Raj and Sharon arrived at what was once their daughter's home. They knew they would have to tell her husband about Sabine's pregnancy.

"Did you see her? Is she coming back?" Naveen asked when they came in.

"No, she isn't coming back." Sharon replied. "We tried Naveen but her mind is made up. She has filed for divorce."

"No. You promised that you could get her back. You said she would do what you wanted."

"I'm sorry." Raj said. "We didn't know she was pregnant."

"She's pregnant. Then we can get back. We are having a baby." Naveen said excited.

"Naveen the baby isn't' yours. It's the other man's."

"What?"

"Yes. Sabine's doctor confirmed it. John is the father of her baby not you." Sharon replied.

"I can't believe she's pregnant and by him. She told me that we were going to wait for children. But I guess it's different when you're fucking around."

"Naveen, this pregnancy, I'm sure, wasn't planned."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. Sabine knew if she got pregnant by someone, I wouldn't want her and would divorce her. She was right about that but I'm not letting go that easy. I want the five million I get if she divorces me."

"Naveen, you will get what you deserve." Raj said. "Now, I'm going upstairs. This has been a trying day."

Sharon and Raj headed upstairs to the guest room. Naveen stayed downstairs. He was shocked by the turn of events and angry that he wouldn't get Sabine back. He had to figure out a way to get her back and make her pay for leaving him. He would not be made a fool of and his wife being pregnant by her lover would cause that and he wouldn't allow it.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Sabine and Naveen had their first court hearing a few days later. It was the mediation part of it. Both had gotten lawyers to handle everything.

"So, we are trying to come to an agreement between Sabine Sinh and Naveen Sinh." The mediator asked both sides.

"Yes. Mrs. Sinh wants the divorce. She has filed on the grounds of domestic abuse by Mr. Sinh and adultery commited by her." Ben Sloan, Sabine's lawyer, said.

"Ok. Mr. Stone, your client contests?"

"Yes. He doesn't want the divorce. He wants to remain marriage to her." George Stone, Naveen's lawyer, said.

"He wants to remain in this marriage even with proof of him being abusive with her and the fact that she had an affair and is pregnant with her boyfriend's baby?" This shocked the mediator. Normally husband who wife's cheated don't want to continue the marriage.

"Yes. He loves his wife and doesn't want to go through the divorce. He is willing to raise this child as his own."

"No. My child has a father and it's not Naveen." Sabine said. "I want this divorce. I will not stay married to someone who hits me."

"Sabine, be reasonable. Marriage is forever. Our marriage is meant to be forever." Naveen said as they sat at the table.

"No, it's not. We don't have a marriage and never really have. You raped me on our wedding night and after it, all you did was rape me."

"Mr. Sinh, I suggest you stop talking. Mrs. Sinh wants the divorce as such we will continue with proceeding. We can try to come to terms right now or wait to the court hearing."

"I want the court hearing." Naveen said walking out.

"Okay, the court hearing will be scheduled and you will be notified. Mrs. Sinh, seeing as you have proof of abuse and the fact that you admitted to adultery, I'm certain the judge will rule for the divorce."

"Thank you." Sabine said getting up. She walked out and Naveen was waiting.

"Sabine, stop theses proceeding. We don't' have to divorce."

"We do and I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to be married to you. I don't love you and I never have."

"Sabine, please. Think about our families and what this would do to them and their reputations." He said as she began to walk out of the court house.

"I don't care. I'm finally doing what I want. Leave me alone." She walked quickly to the security guard and asked him to walk her to her car as her soon to be ex husband was harassing her.

Naveen watched her leave. He knew she was currently staying with John. He couldn't believe she was still going through with the divorce. Her parents had tried again to convince her but she told them no. He didn't know what to do to get her back.

"So, Sabine had her mediation today?" Randy asked as he and John were in the living room.

"Yeah. She hoped that Naveen would agree and that would be everything. But I know he won't. He will contest the divorce. I'm worried about what he might do when I'm not here. Vince isn't going to let me be on leave much longer."

"So, why didn't you go with her?"

"I didn't want to make things more difficult. It probably wouldn't look real good for the person she committed adultery with to be there."

"It still is shocking that you even started the affair with her. You are so not the type to do that." Randy laughed.

"I know I'm not but something about her. I think I knew that first day that there was something. When I ran into her again, I just knew I wanted to be with her in anyway. So, we started the affair. I don't regret it and I'm happy that she has left him and we are trying to have something. I know it's not going to be easy. My parents have already said how can I expect her to be faithful to me if she couldn't be to her husband. But I know she will be. She isn't the type to cheat. He was abusive to her and that is why she cheated to begin with."

"That is true. John, maybe you should think about her getting away. I mean, you're worried about her family and when this comes out, the press is going to all over it. It might be better for her be away."

"Randy, do you think I care about the press? I don't. I love her. Once she is divorced, this will be easier."

"John, I'm only trying to look out for you. I don't want this to ruin your career."

"It won't. Right now, no one knows about the affair. In the divorce petition, she says she committed adultery but she doesn't say with who."

"But her husband knows with who. What if he decides to tell the press?"

"Then I will deal with that. I'm not going to let anything mess up this with her."

"Alright. Then you have my support in whatever you do." Randy could tell that John really loved this girl and he wasn't going to let anyone talk him out of being with her.

"Thanks. But getting away sounds good. This divorce is going to be stressful with her family and what not. It might be a good idea to have her somewhere that no one knows." John said just as Sabine walked in.

"Is that what you want? Me away from you?" She asked. She thought he meant he wanted her away from him forever.

"No. I don't want you away from me. I just think you being somewhere that your family or husband can't find you. It might make things easier and I will come there as much as I can." John didn't want her to think he was trying to get rid of her or anything. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Okay. I will go." She replied walking upstairs.

"I'm going to talk to her." John told Randy before following her. He walked into the bedroom. "Sabine, I never want you to leave me. I love you. I just thought everything would be less stressful for you this way."

"I know. I'm just hormonal right now and everything is taken the wrong way." She laughed. She knew that he loved her and didn't want to break up with her.

"Baby, I promise the only thing I'm doing is protecting you and our baby. If you are where Naveen and your family can't get to you, it's better. They might cause an accident thinking if you miscarry or something, I will leave you. So, this way you are protected."

"I never thought about like that. You're right. I need to be somewhere that they can't find me." After he told her that, she knew she should get away. She didn't want anything happening to the baby.

"Okay. I will see what I can find. I'm thinking somewhere sunny."

"That sounds great." She said before kissing him.

He soon deepened the kiss and they were in bed making love. He hoped that by getting her away, it would make everything easier and protect her. He wanted her and the baby safe no matter what. He didn't trust her soon to be ex husband or her family.

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, Cena's baby doll, Kinley Orton, Ms. CenaOrtonMysterio, bsbfan558, xMyHeartShine, alana2awesome, mickey'sgirl90, ctina, cenarko1986, Happygolucky103, and Lita4Life for all the reviews on this story. You guys are awesome!

Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story also.

* * *

A few weeks later, John arranged with Randy for Sabine to go to a small island in the Caribbean. Ted DiBiase's family owned a house on the island and he agreed to Sabine staying there. She would have to come back to Tampa for the divorce hearing but that wasn't for a few months. The guys arranged for Ted's wife, Kinley to stay with Sabine on the island. Kinley was a certified midwife and also pregnant herself.

"Don't worry, Kinley is great and you guys will have a lot in common." John said as they packed her things.

"We have a lot in common?" Sabine asked.

"Yes. She was in an abusive relationship at one time and she is three and half months pregnant. So, you guys will bond pretty easily."

"I guess we will. I just will miss you."

"I know that. But I will come visit you every chance I get. I just want you and the baby safe." He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know. I do too. My family and Naveen have already made veil threats. This is the best way to keep us safe." She replied wrapping hers around his neck.

"That it is. Plus this island is really beautiful and the house is amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's an eight bedroom house that sits on a hill. The house overlooks the ocean. It's got everything you could ever want or need. It's got a state of the art security system and bodyguards."

"Wow, sounds amazing." She laughed.

"It is. You and Kinley will have fun there."

"Yeah."

"Sabine, you will. This is the best way to keep you safe."

"I know that. I want to keep this baby safe."

"I know and this will do that." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Keeping this little one safe is the most important thing."

"Well, we better finish packing so I can go." She laughed.

"Yep." He laughed.

He was happy that Kinley agreed to go with Sabine to the island. It put his mind at ease if anything happened. Kinley was trained to handle things. He also knew Sabine needed a friend to talk about things. Sabine was four and half months by now.

"Alright, we are packed. Let's catch this plane." John said picking up her bags and they headed downstairs.

They were meeting Kinley and Ted at the airport. John and Ted were flying there with the girls and then flying out a few days later to get back to work.

"Ted thanks for this." John said when they arrived at the airport.

"Not a problem. Randy explained things. Oh, Kinley, this is Sabine." Ted said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Kinley." Sabine said shaking her hand.

"You too. I guess we will be spending some time together." Kinley laughed.

"Yeah, we will." Sabine laughed.

"Ladies, the plane waiting." Ted said as they started walking to the gate.

They were taking a small private plane to St. Sophia Island in the Caribbean. They boarded the plane and took off.

"So, Kinley, you're a midwife?" Sabine asked as they were flying.

"Yep. So, you're running from your ex?" Kinley asked.

"Yeah. We are divorcing. He doesn't want the divorce and he has made threats and John thought this was the best way to keep me and the baby safe."

"He is right about that. I was in an abusive relationship a while ago. I'm an advocate for the local woman's shelter also."

"That's great. So, John said you're pregnant too."

"Yeah, three and half months. You're almost five months right?"

"Yep. I've had no complications and I hope that continues. The stress of things is a little much but I'm trying to not let it bother me."

"That's good. Stress isn't good for you or the baby. And the island is beautiful. We are going to hang out, relax, and just have some fun." Kinley laughed.

"That sounds really good." Sabine said turning to the window. She was asleep as was Kinley leaving Ted and John awake.

"Ted thanks again for everything." John said to him.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help. Plus Kinley needs a break too. She has been so busy lately. This will be a nice vacation for her."

"Good. Sabine's family and soon to be ex husband, have just made things so difficult. They have made threats against her and the baby. They really think that is the way to get her to go back to him. But that is never going to happen. The divorce will be final in a few months and she will be free."

"Are you going to marry her since she is carrying your baby?"

"I haven't really thought about that. I mean, everything happened so fast and with all that's going on, I haven't thought about what will happen after."

"Do you love her? Enough to spend your life with her?"

"I do. I love her so much. I can't imagine not being with her. I know how we started but I do really love her."

"Well, there is your answer. I think once everything is settled with her divorce, you will ask her to marry you. Then you will be happy with her and your child."

"Yeah. You're right. I do want to marry her."

"I figured. You might have started this relationship as an affair but it grew into something else."

"That it did." He replied looking over to her. She was still asleep.

They were quiet the rest of the plane ride and soon arrived on the island. They were taken to an awaiting car and then to the house. Once there, Ted showed everyone around and then they headed to their rooms.

"This house is nice." Sabine said as she and John unpacked her things.

"I told you. Now, you can have fun here and enjoy the ocean. This is just the relaxing vacation you need. And there is no way to be traced here."

"That's great. I don't want Naveen or my parents to find me."

"They won't. Everything is untraceable."

"Good. So, when do you leave out?"

"Two days and then I will be back in a week." He said as she walked over to the balcony. He followed behind her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"I'm just worried that Naveen and my parents might go crazy and do something to you. I want you safe too."

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me." He said hugging her. "I promise everything will be okay."

"Alright." She said hugging him back.

"Now, let's enjoy the next two days on this beautiful island." He kissed her and they headed back into the room.

He would do whatever to keep her and the baby safe. He would deal with her family when he got back. He knew her soon to be ex husband was crazy but there was no way he could get to her on the island. Now she just had to rest before she came back for her divorce hearing.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

John and Ted left a few days later and wouldn't be back for a week leaving Kinley and Sabine on the island. Both enjoyed the quiet of the island. For Sabine, it was the first time she had a friend to talk to who she wasn't related to.

"So, are you ready for the ultrasound?" Kinley asked getting the machine that John had got for them.

"Yeah. I'm excited to know what the baby is and that everything is okay." Sabine replied

"Alright, let's do this." Kinley began moving the probe over Sabine's stomach. "Well, everything looks good. Baby is the right size. Heart beating strongly and it looks like you're having a little boy."

"A boy, really?" Sabine asked excitedly.

"Yep. A strong little boy."

"Everything else is good?"

"Yes. Sabine, you're healthy and so is the baby. Don't worry." Kinley said finishing up. "Now, let's go relax in the pool a little bit."

"Sounds good." Sabine said getting up.

They changed into their swimsuits and headed out. The pool overlooked the ocean and it had one of the best views.

"So, Sabine, have you thought about what will happen after your divorce?" Kinley asked as they were lying out by the pool.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked her.

"Well, with you and John. I mean, you will be divorced and you are having his baby."

"I have thought about me and John. I just don't know what he wants. I know we're going to be parents to this little boy but that might be all he wants us to be."

"I doubt that. John is in love with you. He went to all this trouble to keep you and the baby safe. He loves you so much. He wants you guys to be a family. He wants to marry you and be with you."

"How do you know that?" Sabine laughed.

"Because I know him plus I overheard him and Ted. He wants to marry you once your divorce is final."

"Wow, I want that too. I never wanted to marry Naveen anyway. I was forced to marry him."

"I know that. Ted and John explained things to me. I'm sorry for everything you went through. It's no wonder you and John started your affair."

"Yeah. I need something and John was that. But it changes over the months we were together. I fell in love with him. I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I think I felt something the first time we met. When I asked him to be the first for me. Something told me I could trust him and that letting him be the first one was the right thing and it was. Because on my wedding night, my so called husband, raped me. And I was so thankful he wasn't my first."

"That is understandable, Sabine. Once your divorce is done and you're free, you can have the life you should with John. I have the life I should now with Ted. My other relationship was just leading me to Ted. I hate that I had to go through what I did but it lead me to where I am and I'm so happy. My life with Ted is what my life is and always was supposed to be."

"That is exactly how I feel about my relationship with John. He was right. He said we would have a lot in common and we do." Sabine laughed.

"We do. So, what do you want to do after this?"

"Let's go have some lunch and then watch a movie."

"That sounds great." Kinley replied.

They stayed by the pool for a little longer and then had lunch. Kinley had a message from Ted saying that he, John and Randy would be on the island in two days. Both were excited they were coming.

"I don't understand where she could be." Naveen asked Raj as they sat in the living room of Raj's Napa home.

"I don't know. She told Lakhi that she was going out of town until the divorce hearing. She needed some time away."

"She never said where she was going?"

"No. I'm sorry. When is the divorce hearing?"

"In three weeks. My lawyer says that it will be final. Based on the evidence of abuse and adultery."

"You should have been more careful. I told you to make her understand her place but you should have been careful about the hitting."

"I know. I should have been careful about where I hit her."

"Yes, you should have. I told you that. Naveen, I agreed to let you abuse my daughter. I wanted her to know the right way of being a wife. But you screwed it up when you didn't even know she was fucking around on you. I know about your affair with Sanali."

"I wasn't getting what I needed from Sabine. She didn't want to have sex with me. I had to force her too. Sanali, I didn't have to do that."

"Since you were Sabine's first, I find hard to believe that she would say no." Raj said as he got them a drink.

"I wasn't her first." Naveen replied taking it.

"What?" Raj was shocked by that statement.

"Yeah, apparently when her car broke down and she ended up at the hotel, she and John ended up having sex. So, he was her first."

"But we taught her better than that. We told her to only be with her husband first."

"Well, she didn't want me to be her first. So, that night, she fucked him. And it's obvious that started the affair. She has been fucking him since that night."

"I just can't believe this. No wonder you felt the need to hit her. Did you know about the affair?"

"No. Not until she told me that night. I never suspected it. You told me that she was a virgin when we married and that she would never do anything to disgrace her family. But she wasn't a virgin and she did fuck around on me."

"Naveen, I'm sorry. For this, you know you get the five million no questions asked."

"Yes and I want the five million and I want the Tampa business."

"No. You get the five million and that's it. Part of the agreement when we arranged the marriage was if she divorced you, you get five million so, that is what you get."

"Even with your slut daughter fucking around on me. That's all I get."

"Yes. You get five million and nothing more. Now, this is over." Raj walked out of the room and upstairs.

Naveen thought once her father heard about things, he would give him more money. Now, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He then thought about John. He knew he was pretty well off. Maybe Naveen could arrange something with him and get more money. Probably no where near the five million but he could get something. Then he could start a new life with the five million and whatever he managed to get out of John.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**John arrived home from being on the road and was shocked to see Naveen waiting for him. He wondered what he would want. He figured he wanted to know where Sabine was but that was something he would never find out. **

"**Can I help you with something?" John asked him when he walked up.**

"**I wanted to speak with you about Sabine." Naveen said to him.**

"**I'm not telling you where she is."**

"**That isn't what I want to know or talk about."**

"**Fine, come in." John opened the door and they headed into the living room. "So, what?"**

"**How much would you pay me to sign the divorce papers so Sabine wouldn't have to go to court and your affair with her won't come out?" Naveen asked not wanting to waste time.**

"**What makes you think I would pay you anything? The divorce will be final based on the abuse from you and the adultery from her."**

"**Yeah it will be. But your part in this will come. I plan to tell everyone that WWE Superstar and good guy, John Cena, was screwing around with my wife. Not going to look to good for you." Naveen said getting up. "It will ruin your whole super good guy wholesome imagine. And I don't think you want that."**

"**If you think I'm going to pay you anything, you're crazy. Go to the press, tell them all about the affair. I will follow and tell them everything you did to her and why she came to me anyway. They will understand."**

"**Do you really believe that? No, they will change their opinion of you. You will no longer be the clean cut face of the WWE. How would your employer feel about that? It will be all over the internet and everything. Good guy John Cena having an affair with a married woman. I don't think you want that."**

"**I'm not paying you anything."**

"**Alright, if you don't pay me something, then Sabine will never be free. I will never leave her alone. I will fight this divorce for as long as I can. I don't think you want that. I'm sure you want her divorced before your child is born. Because if she isn't, then her husband is automatically named as the child's father. I know you don't want that." Naveen knew that would make John pay him something.**

"**Fine. How much do you want to sign the papers and be divorced from her?" John wasn't going to let him be named as his child's father.**

"**One hundred thousand. That plus the five million I get from Sabine's family will let me have a nice a life."**

"**Fifty thousand is all I will give you."**

"**Deal."**

"**Alright. Once you have signed the papers, I will give you the money." John said to him.**

"**Okay." Naveen went to his brief case and got out the papers. He signed his name to the all the sheets and handed them to John.**

**John looked through them but was worried that they weren't real. "Let's go to the lawyer and make sure everything is on the up and up. Once he tells me it is, I will give you the money."**

"**Fine. I will meet you there." Naveen walked out and got into his car. He drove to the lawyer's.**

**John left a few minutes after Naveen and headed to the lawyer's. He wanted this over with. He knew paying him was probably a mistake but he couldn't take the chance that he would hold up the divorce just so he could be named as the baby's father.**

**They arrived at the lawyer's office who looked over the papers. He told John that everything was legit. Once Sabine's signature was on the line, the divorce will be final. After leaving the lawyer's office, John gave Naveen the check for fifty thousand dollars. **

**The next day John headed to the island with the papers for her to sign. Once they were signed and returned to the lawyer, he would file them and the divorce would be final. **

**John arrived on the island and headed to the house. Once he was there, he headed upstairs to where Sabine was. It was still early and he knew she would be sleeping. He got to the room and laid down beside her.**

"**Hey, you're early." She said turning to face him.**

"**Yeah, I have something for you to sign." He said handing her the papers.**

"**Naveen signed the papers?" She was shocked because he had made it clear he was going to fight the divorce.**

"**Yeah. He signed them and the lawyer wanted me to give them to you."**

"**What did you do to get him to sign them?"**

"**I paid him fifty thousand dollars."**

"**Why? I would have gotten the divorce and it would have been final before the baby was born."**

"**No, it wouldn't have been. He said he would fight it and when the baby was born, he would be named the father because you two would still be married. I couldn't let that happen."**

"**John, all I would have had to do was to file a signed Acknowledgement of Paternity form. Signed by you and me stating that you are the father. The court would then issue an order saying you were the father. He couldn't change that because the DNA shows you are the father. I did the research to make sure you would be named as the father."**

"**I had no idea. I'm happy that he signed the papers. I don't care about the money. I care about you and our baby. I would pay anything to make sure you both were safe." He said before he kissed her.**

"**I know. I will sign the papers and we will messenger them back to the lawyer." She said pulling away a little. "Oh, I have something for you."**

**She got up and got the ultrasound photo that Kinley had printed out for her. "This is the ultrasound photo of our baby."**

"**Really? That's the baby." He said excited taking it.**

"**Yep. That is our son." She said excitedly.**

"**A boy really?"**

"**Yep."**

"**This is great." He said hugging her. "We have a son."**

"**Yep, we have a son. So, we have to think of little boy names."**

"**Well, I don't' want to name him after your dad. No offense or anything."**

"**I'm in total agreement on that. I was thinking Matthew."**

"**Matthew. I like it. It's a good strong name."**

"**So, we agree Matthew."**

"**We do. Now, I'm tired from the flight. Let's go back to sleep." **

**He took her hand and they headed over to the bed and laid down. They were soon both asleep. Each hoped that everything with her husband and family was behind them. But they knew all they could do was wait and see if things were really over.**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Both slept for a few hours and then they got up and found Ted and Kinley in the kitchen.

"Good morning, breakfast is ready." Kinley said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Sabine said sitting down. "So, I signed my divorce papers and they will be picked up soon."

"That's great. Ted said Naveen already signed them?" Kinley replied.

"Yes. He signed them so, I'm free from him." As she said the words she desperately hoped it was true. She wanted him to leave her alone and she hoped he would.

"That's great. I hope he leaves you alone now."

"Me too. So, what are we going to do today since these handsome men are here?"

"I think we should make them take us to the beach." Kinley replied with a smile.

"Definitely a plan." Sabine said back.

They finished breakfast and headed down to the beach. John hoped that Naveen would stay away but he wasn't completely sure. Naveen wanted money more than anything and now he had gotten money from him and John knew he was getting millions from Sabine's family estate. But would that be enough for him to leave her alone. The divorce was going through no matter what but that didn't necessarily mean that Naveen would leave her alone.

Naveen waited at the bank while Raj got the five million. Once he signed the divorce papers, he was entitled to the money. He had flown to Napa and told Raj he wanted the money now. Raj agreed to give him the money even though he had hoped they could work things out and stay married.

"Here you go. Five million dollars." Raj said handing him the money. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to use this to start a new life with Sanali. I won't get what I would have if I stayed married to Sabine but at least I know my wife will only be with me."

"Naveen, I'm sorry that Sabine did that to you. I thought I raised her better than that. I thought we raised her to value marriage vows but somehow we raised a slut. I blame Sharon for that."

"You blame your wife?"

"Yes. Sharon was pregnant with Sabine when we got married. I should have realized no matter how we raised Sabine, she would sleep around like her mother did before marriage."

"Well, I guess like mother like daughter. Good bye, Raj." Naveen shook his hand and left.

Once he had left, Raj headed to the house. He wanted to let Sharon know what was going on. He did blame her for their daughter's ways. He thought Sharon had told Sabine to only be with her husband but apparently she told her to be with whomever. He and Sharon had agreed to cut Sabine out of their lives but she had disgraced their family. Now they had to decide how to deal with that.

"So, John, now that Sabine is going to be divorced soon, when are you going to ask her to marry you?" Ted asked as they sat on the beach. Kinley and Sabine were sitting further away.

"I don't know. Maybe once it is final. I don't want to rush her or anything."

"I don't think you will be. Kinley told me that she and Sabine talked and Sabine is wondering what you want. She told Kinley that she worried that you only wanted to be parents together and that was it. She worried that everything would be too much for you especially with her family and decide that it wasn't worth being with her."

"Her family is a little much but that isn't going to make me leave. I love her and I want this with her. I plan to ask her to marry me soon. I want her to know how much she means to me."

"Good. I think once you tell her that she will be more relaxed. You have to look at from her view point. She went against her whole family and what she was taught. That is going to take an effect on her. She will soon realize that her family is out of her life and she will feel that she has nothing. But you telling her how much you love her and that you want to marry her will help her."

"I know. I just want the right time to ask her and tell her."

"I don't think you should wait. Tell her immediately."

"I think you're right. In fact, I'm going to do it now." John got up and walked over to where Kinley and Sabine were.

"You and Ted done talking?" Sabine asked him.

"Yeah, we're done. So, how about you and me go somewhere just the two of us?"

"I like that idea." She said getting up.

"We will see you guys later." John said to Kinley and Ted as they headed to the house.

"So, what's going on?" Kinley asked turning to face her husband.

"I think John is getting ready to ask her to marry him."

"Wow, that's great. She needs him to make some kind of gesture."

"Yeah, I told him what she told you. He needed to know how insecure she is about things."

"I agree. That is why I told you. I was hoping you would tell him. Everything with her family and soon to be ex husband has made her insecure and she needs him to tell her how much he loves her."

"That he does. So, we will leave them alone to do that." Ted kissed her and they headed toward the other direction.

Once they were at the house, John and Sabine headed upstairs.

"So, you got me alone here. What's going on?" Sabine asked once they were in the bedroom.

"Sabine, I've been thinking about things for awhile and I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay."

"I love you more than anything and I can't imagine being without you. I know this started as an affair but it grew into something more. I love you and our baby and I want nothing more than to be with you." He got out the ring he had gotten before he arrived on the island. "So, will you marry me?"

"Wow, this is not what I thought you were going to say." She said a little shocked. "But yes, I will marry you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I want to marry you." She said kissing him. "So, give me the ring."

"Right." He laughed putting it on her finger. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect." She looked down at the four carat pear shaped diamond ring.

"So, what's going on?"

"I guess I was insecure about things and I told Kinley that. I wanted us to be together but I wasn't sure if you wanted that."

"I love you and this is what I what. I don't care how crazy family is or what they try to do. I'm going to be with you forever. We are going to be a family. I'm not letting anything get in our way." He walked over to her and took her into his arms. "I love you and there is nothing I want more than you and me and our son. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied before kissing him passionately.

They slowly made their way to the bed and were making love. She knew her insecurities were crazy now. He loved her just as much as she did him. Now, they could have the life they wanted with their son. She could finally have what she was meant to have. A normal life with some who loved her for her not to control her.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

John and Ted left the island a few days later. They had to get back to work. Kinley and Sabine were staying on the island. Sabine's divorce papers had been picked up and taken back to Tampa to the lawyer. John had called him from the island and he said the divorce would be final in a month. Once it was John had decided to not waste time. He wanted to marry Sabine immediately. She was still months from her due date but he didn't' trust her soon to be ex or family to not do something.

"So, Sabine, are you excited about getting married again?" Kinley asked as they sat on the patio of the house and looked out at the ocean.

"I am and I don't want to wait. Once my divorce is final, I want to marry John as soon as possible."

"Why the rush?" Kinley laughed.

"I just don't want to wait. Life is short and I don't see the point in waiting. Plus I know its right. I never felt that before. I have never felt anything like I feel with John. I just don't want to wait."

"I get that. You want to be with him."

"I do. I'm finally getting my life the way it should be."

"That's great."

"Yeah. So, how about we drive into town and do a little shopping?"

"That sounds great." Kinley got up and got the keys to the jeep and they headed into town.

They shopped for a few hours and then headed home. Sabine had gotten a headache and wanted to rest. Once they were home, Sabine laid down and Kinley decided to call Ted and talk to him.

"Hey, babe, what's going on?" Ted asked picking up his cell phone.

"Just wanted to call and talk." Kinley replied to him.

"Is everything okay?" Ted asked sensing something.

"Sabine just wasn't feeling well after we went shopping. I checked her blood pressure. Everything is normal and I see no problems. I think she just overdid it."

"Well tell her to rest more. I don't want to be the one to tell John she overdid it."

"I told her and she is going too. There is nothing for him to worry about. She and I talked about the wedding."

"Really? John and I talked about it too. He wants to get married immediately."

Kinley laughed. "Sabine does too. They really are right together."

"That they are." Ted laughed. "So, how is our baby?"

"Good. I've had no problems. So, smooth sailing so to speak."

"Good. I gotta go babe. My match is soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Kinley said before hanging up. After hanging up, she headed to her room and to take a nap. She had a small headache too.

Sabine had been sleeping for a little while when her phone went off. She looked at the number and knew it was her mother. She really didn't want to hear her say how disappointed she was in her. But something made her pick up.

"Hello, mom." Sabine replied when she picked up the phone.

"Sabine, I wanted to talk to you about things. This is crazy. It's time to come home and fix your marriage." Sharon said to her daughter.

"I don't want to fix my marriage. It's broken and soon to be over. I signed the papers and Naveen signed them too." Sabine said trying to hold her temper.

"Why would Naveen signed them? He doesn't want a divorce." Sharon was shocked because both he and Raj had said there would be no divorce.

"Well, he changed his mind. Naveen is just a money hungry loser. Once he got money, he signed them so fast."

"Sabine, you're a disgrace to our family. You cheated on your husband and then got pregnant by that person. What is wrong with you? It's like everything we taught you, you just forgot. We raised you to be a good girl. Not a cheating slut as your father would say."

"He actually called me that?"

"Yes and he is right. What made you cheat? And don't blame Naveen. He was just showing you how to be a good wife. You obey your husband. You don't go and screw someone else."

"I don't love Naveen and I never have. You and dad wanted me to marry him and I did. But I was never happy. He is abusive and a rapist. I couldn't stay in that marriage."

"So, you thought sleeping with another man would help? Sabine, come on."

"I needed something and I wasn't getting that in my marriage. I needed love and know I was loved. That the person I was with was kind and loving. Naveen was not that. John was. From the moment I met him, he was caring and loving. He made me feel so special."

"Did you really sleep with John the night you met him?"

"Yes. I didn't want Naveen to be the first. I was afraid of him. I wasn't afraid of John so, I asked him to be the first."

"Sabine, I raised you to wait until marriage. I can't believe you and I'm beginning to think I have no idea who you are. You aren't the daughter I raised. That daughter wouldn't have slept with someone she just met or cheat on her husband repeatedly. Sabine, your father is right. Since you want to be the type who does that, we don't want anything do with you. Sabine, we will have no more contact." Sharon hung up before Sabine could say anything.

Sabine knew her family would be upset over things but she didn't think they would call her what they did. But she knew she was right in what happened. She wasn't happy in her marriage. A marriage she didn't want. She had made a choice to be with John while she was married and she knew what she was doing. She didn't regret it but hated that her family didn't seem to understand. But it was what it was and there was nothing she could do to make them understand.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, this story is over now. Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited it. You guys are the best. I couldn't ask for more loyal readers and reviewers. Thank you all. I hope you will continue to read my stories.

Not the best ending but the story had run its course and it was time to end it.

* * *

Epilogue

Sabine stood in the hallway outside of the chapel and couldn't' believe that this was it. She was getting married again. But this time it was to the right person. As she stood there in the very simple ivory dress, she thought about how much her life had changed since she was married the last time.

Her family hadn't talked to her since she called her mom from the island. She had realized that no matter what happened or what she said, they would never accept that she went against them. Naveen had taken the money and left to go Europe. He hadn't contacted her or John since he signed the papers.

She listened as the music started and knew it was time to walk down the aisle and marry the person she was meant to be with.

"Okay, little one. Let's go get married to daddy." She said to her unborn baby. She was almost eight months pregnant now.

She took a deep breath and walked through the door. She saw John waiting at the end of the aisle for her. They were just having a small ceremony on the island. The only people there were Ted and Kinley who was almost seven months.

They had the simplest ceremony only saying their vows and exchanging rings. Sabine was happy that they had agreed on that. Both just wanted to be married and be together and not make a big deal out of the wedding.

After the ceremony, they headed to their room.

"So, was the wedding like your first?" John asked once they got there.

"No and I'm thankful for that." She replied walking over to him. "This was just how I wanted to be married. Nothing overdone just simple. Because the wedding last only a day. A marriage is supposed to last forever."

"I agree on that. Being married is what I was looking forward to. I didn't care about the wedding either." He laughed. He placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. "I only want you and our family."

"I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you too." He kissed her back.

"Whoa." She said pulling away.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I think I'm in labor."

"Okay, relax. We are going to the hospital."

They headed out and John called Ted and Kinley on the way and they were going to meet them at the hospital. John knew it was early for the baby to come but hoped everything would be okay. They arrived at the hospital and were taken back immediately.

"Okay, let's see what's going on." The doctor said as she examined Sabine. "Well, you are in labor and about five centimeters dilated."

"But it's too soon." Sabine said to her.

"It's a little early but I don't see any problem and the baby is healthy."

"Okay." Sabine breathed deeply through the pain.

"We will give you something for the pain and I think you will deliver soon." The doctor walked out leaving John and Sabine in the room.

"Do you really think everything will be okay?" Sabine asked John.

"Yes. After everything, I know the baby will be okay." John replied to her.

"Okay." She said just as the nurse came in and put in the IV and gave her some medication.

Sabine's labor progressed over the next few hours. Finally it was time and the doctor delivered the baby. Once they had cleaned him up, they brought him to the room.

"Here's your baby." The nurse said bringing him in. "You have a healthy son."

She handed the baby to Sabine who held him closely.

"Oh, he is so beautiful." Sabine said to John.

"He is." John replied sitting on the bed with her. "So, Matthew."

"Matthew John Cena."

"I like it." He said kissing her. "So, I guess we will head home once the doctor clears you and Matthew."

"I like that idea. I'm ready to go home. I love the island but I'm ready for us to be together with MJ."

"MJ?" He asked.

"Yeah. Matthew is nice but it's a big name and Matt is something you wipe your feet on. MJ just sounds better."

"I agree. So, MJ it is." He laughed.

"Hey, guys, can we come in?" Ted asked opening the door.

"Of course." Sabine replied to them.

"Oh, he's a beautiful baby." Kinley said seeing the baby. "He looks like John."

"He does look like him." Sabine laughed. "We are heading home once the doctors give the okay."

"That's great." Ted replied. "Kinley and I are heading back too."

"Kinley, I can't thank you enough for helping me over the last few months." Sabine said to her when John took MJ and put him in the bassinet.

"It's a not a problem. I enjoyed getting to know you. You have become a great friend." Kinley replied to her.

"Thanks. You have become one to me also."

"Alright, let's not get mushy." John said to them.

"John is right. Kinley, we should go and let Sabine rest. You guys have one beautiful baby." Ted said as he walked to the door with his wife. "We will see you back in the US."

"Bye Sabine." Kinley said when they walked out.

After they left, John sat down on the bed. "Sabine, I don't know what to say other than I love you. I love that we have a son and we are building a life together. This is all I ever wanted and I'm glad that I met you."

"Well, since you got all mushy on me I guess I should on you." She laughed. "I love you more than I ever thought possible and I love that we are building a family together. You gave me so much more than just our son. You showed me how it should be. That you should be with someone loving and caring. You showed me everything I was missing and I can't thank you enough for that. You loved me despite everything."

"I will always love you." He said kissing her.

As they watched their son sleeping, both thought back to that fateful meeting. Who knew that one little meeting would transpire into something more. That all the clandestine meetings they had would lead to this. Lead to a family and life together. It was what both were looking for and finally find in each other.


End file.
